Let's Get Together
by MichelleJoy
Summary: Sequel to 'It Comes Down to Fate'. Grace and Noah's lives continue; can they come to terms with their true feelings and put a label on their 'relationship? Puck/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me, excuse me. Outta my way, people."

I froze as I head his voice coming closer. I slammed my locker closed and tried to make a run for it, but as I turned around I came face to face with him and all of his Jew Fro glory.

"Jacob," I murmured unpleasantly.

"Grace, would you care to elaborate on rumors that have appeared in my blog about your summer rendezvous with Noah Puckerman?" Jacob shoved his blue Jew mic in my face and stared intently at me.

I rolled my eyes and glanced away from the boy behind Jacob who was holding a camera. "I spent my summer in Illinois, Jacob. Everyone knows that…except you apparently. I haven't even seen Noah yet."

"Ah, is that hopefulness I hear in your voice? Shall we be expecting a happy reunion of the two of you today?" Jacob asked with a naughty smirk, his eyes growing wide under his coke bottle glasses.

I looked at him in disgust. "Just-just go away!" I sputtered and pushed Jacob away from me and hurried down the hallway.

Truth be told, I was hoping that when I saw Noah we could do one of those slow-motion runs down the hallway and into each others arms… I'm kidding...

No I'm not. Oh, how I would love to jump into that boy's arms. In actuality, though, the likelihood of a hug from Noah was slim to none, especially in a crowded hallway. He had a rep to keep, y'know.

Ha, yeah right.

Anyways, last school year, after losing regional's, thinking we lost the glee club, singing an incredibly tearful 'To Sir, With Love', but then being told we had another year, we were pretty mixed up with emotions, but mostly just beyond excited. So excited some interesting things happened between the Noah and I. I wasn't stupid enough to make him wait for me all summer while I was visiting my mother's sister in Chicago, but I did tell him we'd pick back up where we left off when I was back.

I was shaking, that's how freaking excited slash nervous I was to see him.

It wasn't until 4th period that I finally saw Noah. Well, it was more like I saw him walk past the open doorway of my Physics class. I immediately shot my hand into the air and waved it impatiently.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I asked quickly. My teacher rolled his eyes and nodded. I shot out of my chair and nearly ran from the room. I took a right out the door and ran until I finally saw Noah down the next hallway. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Why is it I never find you in class?" I called with a light laugh. Noah turned his head and smiled back at me. He turned around and slowly started walking my way.

"That's a good question," he quirked an eyebrow at me. "I just don't seem to have the answer for you."

"I though it would be obvious by now, but I'm stalking you, Noah," I teased.

"Doesn't surprise me; all the ladies want a piece of this," he said back with a playful smirk.

I laughed as I looked up at him. We were silent for a moment until I finally stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Surprisingly, I missed you," I laughed lightly. "Chicago just wasn't as fun without you to constantly pester."

"I can't really say I missed that…" he chuckled. I gasped jokingly and pushed him away.

"Fine," I said and turned to walk away from him. I could practically feel his eye roll as he hooked his arm around my waist from behind.

"Trust me, had had a boring summer with you gone," he smiled and nuzzled my neck. I giggled loudly from being ticklish – which he knew- and pulled away from him.

I decided to be daring and grabbed the back of his neck and stood on my tip toes to plant a kiss to his lips. I pulled away after a moment and smiled slyly up at him. "That's what I missed this summer," I said before taking a few steps back. "See you later," I smiled before hurrying back to my class, leaving Noah smirking at me from down the hall.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of my study hall period and I was walking aimlessly around; I was pissed…well, kind of. We had gone out to the courtyard during lunch and seriously brought the house down with our own rendition of Jay-Z and Alicia Key's Empire State of Mind. No one even flinched the entire time.<p>

Except that new kid with the blond Beiber hair cut.

So, anyways, I was way too restless to sit in a chair for an hour, reading. No thanks. I was coming around a corner when head the faint sounds of guitars playing and drums beating and voices singing. Curiously, I snuck over to the choir room and saw the boys of Glee, plus one blonde, playing a very familiar tune. I smiled and snuck in the door, watching the boy's smiles as they played together. Puck and the blonde -who I happened to recognize from the courtyard earlier- were both behind their guitars, Finn sitting at the drums while Mike was dancing as always, and Artie was gettin' his rap on in his seat. As the blonde kid became more comfortable, he sang stronger, causing surprised smiles on the other boys faces.

_I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad  
>Buy all of the things I never had<br>Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen<em>

Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shining lights<br>A different city every night oh  
>I swear the world better prepare<br>For when I'm a billionaire

Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
>I would be the host of, everyday Christmas<br>Give Artie a wish list  
>I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt<br>And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it  
>Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this<br>And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
>Its been a couple months since I've single so<br>You can call me Artie Claus minus the Ho Ho  
>Get it, heh, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit<br>And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
>Yeah can't forget about me stupid<br>Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music

Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shining lights<br>A different city every night oh  
>I swear the world better prepare<br>For when I'm a billionaire  
>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire<br>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

The blonde boy gave a surprised laugh, "That was… that was really cool!"

Finn nodded with his half smile, "Nice, you think you can come back and do that in front of everyone?"

He shrugged and smiled, "Sure."

As Finn pounded happily on his drums, I came away from the door and clapped loudly, "Yay!"

The boys, startled, turned my way and laughed at my enthusiasm. I skipped over to Puck as he swung his guitar behind him. I wrapped an arm around his waist and he responded by putting one over my shoulders. I looked over to Sam and grinned at him.

"That was awesome," I said. "I can't wait for you to apart of Glee."

There was a pink tint to his cheeks as he smiled, "Thanks…Grace, right?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah, what's your name?"

"Sam," he smiled back lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Sam," I nodded to him and looked up at Puck, "This is almost as good as the time I caught you totally rockin' the air guitar at Sheets 'n Things."

Puck playfully shoved me away and placed his guitar onto the piano behind him.

"Get outta here," he said with a teasing smile and came towards me. I stopped him with a raised finger and a large grin.

"So it's been a couple months since you've been single, huh?" I teased by referencing the lyrics he had sung.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You really just need to go away," he laughed.

"That hurts my feelings, Puck," I pouted.

He raised an arm to try and hug me, "Let me give your pride a hug."

I laughed loudly and playfully smacked his arm away, "Rude!"

I looked over at Mike and Artie, who were snickering happily at our banter, when Puck took advantage and scooped me up around the waist and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Going to have my sweet way with you," Noah chuckled and began to walk from the room.

"No, that doesn't sound like fun," I teased. "Frankenteen, help me!" I called to Finn, but it was too late, we were already heading out to the parking lot.

"Noah," I whined. "We can't miss Glee today."

"We're not," he laughed. We had reached his truck and with one hand he pulled down the gate on the back and flopped me onto it.

"Ow," I laughed, trying to rub my butt. "You could learn to be a little bit more gentle."

He leaned forward and captured my lips wit his, "Better?"

I laughed, "Maybe a little." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him between my legs as I kissed him again.

"I guess you having your way with me isn't so bad after all," I grinned as we broke apart.

With a teasing smile, Puck shrugged. "Haven't had any complaints, so far," he said.

I nodded while trying not to laugh, "Okay, that's really reassuring."

"Hey, we're talking about Puckzilla here," he said with pride.

I gave him a bored look, "If you promise to never refer to yourself as 'Puckzilla' ever again, we can continue our PDA."

"Fine," he grumbled before kissing me once more.

"Hey!" We jumped apart, startled by the noise. We looked back at the school to see Coach Sylvester standing with a mega phone pressed to her lips.

"Get back to class you hooligans," she practically sneered. I quickly hopped down from the tailgate and bit back a laugh as Noah slammed it shut. I grabbed his hand in mine and pulled him past Sylvester and into the school.

"Talk about Sylvester-zilla," I said quietly after the doors closed behind us.

"More like Sylvester-saurus Rex," he grumbled. I started giggling, causing him to laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked as we came back into the choir room.

Puck laughed, "I just got cock blocked by Sylvester."

I hit his shoulder and gaped at him, "Shut up, you so weren't going to get any, and especially not now."

"It's always worth the try," he shrugged with his famous lewd smirk.

"Man, you guys are so cute, it makes me sick," Mike chuckled.

Both Puck and I looked at Mike, "We aren't together."

Artie snickered and rolled his eyes. "Right," he laughed before Mike wheeled him from the choir room.

"Let's head out," Finn clapped Sam on the shoulder and shoved him out the door. I chuckled as I head Sam ask, "What's up with those two?"

Puck wrapped his arms around from behind me and kissed my neck. "Want me to finish having my way with you?" he asked.

I laughed and pushed his arms away, "No, I do not, Mr. Puckerman."

Noah let out a throaty laugh before leaning against the piano as I sat on the bench. I placed my hands in my lap and stared up at him with a smile.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"You didn't grow back your mohawk," I mused lightly and plucked out a couple notes.

Noah shrugged indifferently. "Yeah, my mom wanted me to keep it off," he sighed lightly.

"Awh," I cooed teasingly. "What a good son."

"Girls love when a guy has a good relationship with their mom," he smirked.

"Oh, is that it?" I laughed.

"You tell me," he grinned back.

I thought about it and shrugged. "Yeah, it's kinda true," I smiled as the bell rang loudly.

"Do you have this lunch?" I asked as I stood.

"Nah," he shook his head. "I had first lunch."

"Too bad," I shrugged while walking by him. Noah pushed away from the piano and grabbed my arm as I passed, pulling on it gently.

I turned to him and smirked while placing my hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down. I gave him a quick, soft kiss causing him to sigh in slight annoyance as I stepped back and nearly laughed.

"Go to class, Puckerman," I smiled.

"I hate you," he called after me as I left the choir room.

I shook my head and tried to hide my happy smile while walking down the hallways. I turned the corner to head towards the cafeteria when I was blocked by a group of freshman and sophomores crowding the way and the sounds of girls yelling in front of them.

"What's going on?" I asked a slightly frightened freshman girl.

"Two Cheerios fighting," she said back quickly.

"You know who?" I inquired while trying to get on my tip toes and see over.

"Quinn," she answered quickly. "And the Spanish girl."

I threw my head back and groaned. Great. I thanked the small girl and pushed the two boys in front of my and slipped between them.

I quickly steered my way through the gathering crowd as Santana roughly pushed Quinn to a row of lockers. I ran up and grabbed hold of her ponytail and yanked as hard as I could, sending her to the floor with a loud screech.

"'Sup, hoe?" I sneered down at her. "Whatcha doin' down there for? A little too top heavy, are we?"

I laughed at the glare I received after mentioning her 'summer surgery'. I looked behind me and saw Quinn dusting off her skirt. She looked up and smiled, which I happily returned.

"Bitch!"

I screamed in surprise as Santana jumped up and pushed me as hard as she could into the lockers. I groaned and Quinn quickly took over for me as her and Santana locked together, clawing and pulling hair. As soon as I pushed away from the lockers to have a go at Santana, Schu appeared and pulled them apart.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Schue came running in and pulled the two Cheerios apart. "What's going on? What happened to us being a family?"

"Oh, please," Santana sneered. "Like I really care about any of _you._"

"Walk away!" Quinn screamed at her as Schue held her back. " And tighten your pony before you get to class!"

As Santana retreated through the small crowd her hands went up and secured her ponytail before giving us a sassy hand.

"You got this?" Schu asked me and I nodded. He let go of Quinn and I took his place and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Breathe," I said with a smile. She briefly closed her eyes and took a couple breaths before looking at me and smiling.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," I laughed as we hugged each other tightly. "I always got your back."

Quinn grinned and linked her arm through mine as we began to walk to lunch. The group of people surrounding us had dispersed, but many were still gazing cautiously in our direction.

"What're you lookin' at?" I asked loudly to a few new Freshman Cheerios. They quickly looked at each other and Quinn and I snickered as we watched them hurry away.

"Gotta love being Head Cheerio," she chuckled.

"And Head Cheerio's best friend!"

Quinn let out a small giggle as I grinned at her. "I missed you this summer," I said while giving her arm a squeeze. "It was weird being away from everyone! And boring too."

"You should've just stayed here this summer, it would've been way better," she agreed. "And, you and Puck would've already started dating and no one would have to endure this weird game the two of you are playing."

"Okay, first of all, shut up," I laughed. "And second, we aren't playing any game. We're having fun, and trust me _its fun._"

"Whatever," she smiled. "You two are crazy."

"Yes, but at least neither of us was having a cat fight in the hallway," I smirked.

"Touché," she smirked.

"What was that all about anyways?" I inquired.

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed. "She was pissed because Sue demoted her and made her stay at the end of the pyramid."

I began laughing loudly at the story. "Serves the bitch right," I snickered.

"Yeah, Sue wasn't too thrilled about her new _sand bags_," she nearly cackled.

Life's always good with your best friend.

I brought my head down and dropped it onto the piano keys with a groan. Nearly two hours we've been sitting in the choir room awaiting auditions.

Except, no one has shown up.

Thanks, new kid Sam.

"Well, I guess that's it," Rachel said while standing from her seat in the risers. I brought my head up to look at her. She sounded a little too chipper for my liking. I gave her a confused glare.

"No one else wants to hang out with _losers_ like us," she shrugged.

"Speak for yourself," I snorted while rising from the piano bench and meeting Noah on the other side.

"Wait, guys," Finn said hastily as the others rose from their seats. "My friend Sam said he'd be here."

"Sam isn't coming, man," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Auditions were 'til 5, guys," Schue said in an attempt to keep up from leaving. "It's only 4:58."

"Sorry, Mr. Schue," I shrugged while following the herd out of the choir room.

"That was depressing," Tina sighed I nodded with a slight groan.

"What a way to ruin the rest of the day," I said before waving goodbye to them and detouring to my locker for my backpack.

"Gracie!"

I turned as I twirled my locker combo and spotted Noah jogging towards me. "Hey," I smiled. "What's up?"

I pulled my belongings from my locker and Noah came up and closed it up for me. "You busy the rest of the day?" he asked with a smirk.

I pursed my lips in thought as we walked down the hallway. "No," I shook my head. "I just have to do some Spanish; can't believe Schue gave us homework on the first day. Why?"

"Lizzy's been asking about you; thought maybe you'd want to come hang out with us," Noah shrugged while opening the front doors for me.

"Thanks," I smiled to him. "And, yea, I would love to hang out with Liz."

"Oh, so you're just coming over to see _her_," he teased.

"Duh," I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Gracie!"<p>

As I walked through the Puckerman's front door, I was hit by a flying child and nearly knocked over. "Hey Liz!" I grinned and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you this summer," she said with a large pout.

"Awh, Lizzy, I missed you too!" I told her as we walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "And I'm sorry I missed your birthday last week."

"It's okay," she smiled, showing off a missing front tooth. "I understand."

"I promise, we will go out and do something fun next week. That sound okay?" I asked.

"That sounds great!" Lizzy exclaimed while jumping up from the couch. "Hold on, I have to show you my awesome present!" And with that, Lizzy took off and disappeared from my sight as she ran upstairs.

I shook my head and smiled as I stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen where Noah was looking into a pot over the stove. I approached him slowly and peeked around his shoulder to see what was in there. Which, happened to be just water.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked curiously.

Noah flinched in surprise before looking down at me with a smile. "Boiling water," he stated.

"Oh. And staring at it obviously makes it boil faster, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Exactly," he rolled his eyes before turning and wrapping an arm over my shoulders.

"So what are you making?" I asked while smiling up at him.

"Mac and cheese," he shrugged.

"My own gourmet chef," I laughed as I slipped my arms around his waist.

"You act like that and I won't give you any," he teased while dropping his gaze down to mine.

"You better kiss me before your sister comes back down," I said softly.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Noah smiled.

I grinned and rolled onto my tippy toes to meet his lips with my own.

And, it was heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to get a quick update out there for you guys! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season! I also wanted to thank LilyBelleMichele188: YOU ARE AWESOME. Thank you so much for your review, I highly appreciated it. **

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Miss Elizabeth," I grinned as she opened her front door. "Are you ready for your birthday date?"<p>

Lizzy bounced happily and nodded. "Yeah!" she exclaimed. "I need to grab my shoes!"

I chuckled as she turned and ran for her room as I stepped inside and closed the front door behind me. I looked up as I heard steps coming back down the stairs, but instead of seeing Liz it was Noah with a raised eyebrow.

"What're you and Liz doing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm taking her to Breadstix for a birthday dinner," I smiled while clasping my hands in front of me.

"Can I come?" he asked hopefully.

"You'll have to ask the birthday girl about that," I smirked. Noah glared at me lightly before turning as Lizzy came running back down the stairs to us.

"Hey, Liz?" Noah asked nicely, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"Mind if I tag along with you and Gracie?" he asked with a cheesy smile. Liz looked up at him skeptically before glancing at me and crossing her arms.

"I don't know…" she sighed and I noticed her trying to fight off a smile. I rolled my lips together and attempted to hold back my own. This girl new how to get what she wanted.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"Grovel," she smiled evilly.

Noah rolled his eyes and, to my utmost surprise, got onto his knees and grabbed his sister tightly, pinning her arms to her sides as he pressed his cheek firmly against hers.

"Please!" he sang out sadly, causing me to burst out laugh. "Please, Lizzy, please let me come to dinner with you and Gracie!" Lizzy was laughing hysterically and I knew Noah was holding his laughs back as he pouted at his sister.

"Okay," she caved. "But on one condition!"

"Oh, and what's that?" Noah raised his eyebrow at his little sister as he stood up and adjusted his jeans.

"You have to pay for dinner."

* * *

><p>I laughed and high fived Liz as Noah gave her an astonished look. "Don't look so shocked, Noah," I smiled. "I would've made you pay anyways."<p>

"You guys suck."

It was 10pm when Noah and I were driving back home with Liz completely asleep, with her head in my lap, and the radio humming softly. I turned to look at Noah and smiled as I watched him drive with on hand on the wheel as he gnawed on his thumbnail.

"Thanks for buying dinner tonight," I said softly. Noah glanced my way and dropped his thumb from his mouth and smiled lightly.

"It was no problem," he shrugged while glancing between me and the road. He switched the hands he had on the wheel and used his free hand to cover my own that was draped over Liz's small body. I looked over to him and smiled largely. It was only a moment later that we pulled into their drive way and Noah climbed out, making sure not to slam his door too loudly. I waited for him to come around before gently sliding out from under her head, getting out, and shaking her lightly.

"Come one Lizzy," I spoke lightly, causing her to stir. Liz woke up enough to wrap her arms around her brother's neck and her legs around his waist. I closed the passenger door of his truck and ran ahead of them to open the front door. I watched Noah carry his sister up the stairs and smiled while closing the door and leaning against it.

"Hey, Grace."

I jumped, startled, as Noah's mom came around the corner from the living room. "Mrs. Puckerman," I smiled. "Hi."

"Didn't mean to scare you, dear," she smiled. "I was just waiting for you guys to get home before I went to bed. How was dinner?"

"It was great," I smiled. "Noah and I got the waiters to sing to Liz and get her some ice cream. She really liked it."

"I'm so glad. Liz really loves you. Thanks for taking her out."

"It was my pleasure; I love her like she's my own sister."

"It was good seeing you, Grace. I'm going to head to bed," she said before giving me a hug.

"Goodnight," I smiled as she walked up stairs, passing Noah as she did so.

"Night mom," he said before stepping in front of me. "Going so soon?"

I looked up at him and smirked. "Unless you give me a reason to stay," I said.

Noah shrugged nonchalantly while wrapping his arms around my waist. "We could watch a movie. There's a party goin' on tonight that I was invited to, but you wouldn't want to go to it," he said.

"And why's that?" I asked curiously.

"It's at Dougie's," he laughed.

"No thanks," I responded instantly. "Let's just hang out for a bit. Pop in a movie. And _actually watch it_."

"You might as well just leave then," he sighed jokingly as he let got of me and turned away, retreating to the living room.

"Jerk!" I laughed and I came up behind him and jumped onto his back. "I feel like you should be out protecting your rep, it _is_ Friday night you know."

"I'll just go out tomorrow night," he said while dropping himself onto the couch, on his stomach so I was sitting on his back.

"And I'm sure you'll tell them you were too busy getting laid tonight to party," I smirked.

Puck turned his head and look to me with a smile. "_Am I _getting laid?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope," I smiled.

"Oh," he let his head fall back onto the seat cushion. "Then, yeah I'm gunna tell them that."

"You're a terrible person," I laughed as I stood from the couch. "Move over."

Noah flipped over so he was on his side and I slid in next to him with my back against his chest. "What do you want to watch?" he asked while he wrapped his arm around me so he could grab the remote from the coffee table in front of us.

"Anything," I responded. "Except Teen Mom, Jersey Shore, I used to be fat, and pretty much anything like it."

"Beevis and Butthead?" he asked.

I laughed before nodding my head. "I'm so glad this show is back on," I said and the image of a man smelling someone's foot appeared on the screen.

"Ew," both Noah and I laughed as we listened to Beevis and Butthead's commentary on the topic of this man who had a foot fetish.

"That would get really annoying," I laughed. "if you constantly wanted to smell and touch my feet."

"_Hey, you want to go to go over to airport security and watch people take their shoes off?"_

I burst out laughing as the animated characters continued commentating and felt Noah chuckling behind me. "I wish they could watch a video of Rachel. I'd love to hear what they have to say about her," Noah laughed. I rolled over to face him and laughed loudly in shock.

"Oh, God! Seriously! We should tell Mike Judge about Rachel sending Sunshine to the crack house. That is worthy of something," I shook my head. "On second hand, maybe we shouldn't since we don't want Rachel having any sort of media attention. She'd like that too much.

"She's bat-shit crazy," Noah nodded and I laughed a bit more.

"Poor Sunshine," I pouted. "No wonder she agreed to leave McKinley for Carmel. I'd be afraid of Rachel too!"

"For such a small girl, she could sure as hell sing. We would've won with her," he sighed.

"And we'll still win without her," I smiled. Noah scooted so he was laying more on his back and I moved to place myself on top of him. I rested my chin on his chest and looked up to him.

"So, really, how was Chicago with your aunt?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged lightly. "It was fine, and it was nice to see my Aunt Diana, but I would've rather only been there a couple weeks instead of the whole summer. I missed everyone here."

"Admit it, you just missed me," Noah snickered while weaving his hand into my blonde locks.

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself up so my face was level with his. "I'm pretty sure I already admitted that," I smirked before kissing him lightly.

Noah grunted lightly and ran his hands under the back of my shirt while squeezing me closer. I breathed out a laugh as I looked down at Noah.

"We should've gone to Dougie's," I said to him with a smile. "I'd love to rub this in his face."

Noah chuckled as I pecked his lips again quickly. "Yeah, and what would we say _this_ is?"

I frowned briefly before shrugging and playfully biting onto his jaw. "We're having fun," I laughed as he swatted my face away. "I like having fun with you, and I'm not in any hurry to label it."

Noah furrowed his eyebrows lightly and I bit onto my bottom lip as I watched him. "You always surprise me," he said. I grinned and kissed him again quickly before planting my hands on his chest and pushing myself up so I was sitting with my knees on either side of him. Noah's expression quickly turned to suggestive and I rolled my eyes.

"No," I laughed. "I need to get home. It's getting late and I told my dad I would be home at a decent time." Noah groaned as I stood and he, although reluctantly, followed me and shoved his hands into his pockets while I slipped on my shoes.

"Need me to walk you home?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nah," I said. "I think I can handle it."

Noah shrugged and leaned down, quickly pecking my lips, causing me to sputter with laughs. "Stop it," I laughed while pushing on his chest. "You're like a chicken!"

Noah reached his arm around my waist and continued to plant quick pecks to my cheeks. Finally, after my lungs ran out of air, Noah quit with his crazy kisses and smirked triumphantly.

I chuckled lightly as I opened his front door. "Goodnight Noah," I smiled with a light wave.

"'Night Gracie."


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Hello! I hope everyone is doing well! And, I hope you are all still enjoying the story :)**

**I would like to thanks dogsrock7699 for the review! You are awesome :)!**

* * *

><p>Christopher<em> Cross.<em>

That wasn't exactly what I wanted to watch Schue scrawl across the whiteboard on Monday. It made me grimace as Schuster excitedly clapped his hands together.

"Alright! Who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?" he asked.

"He discovered America," Brittany answered and I, along with Finn and Rachel, nodded along with her obviously incorrect answer.

Can't blame the girl for keeping things interesting.

"Close," he sighed. "He did write an iconic chart topper, though."

"I have a bad feeling about this lesson," Kurt whispered in my ear, causing a smile to tug at my lips.

"You and me both," I whispered back while crossing my arms.

"Never heard of him, don't want to hear about him," Tina said in a bored tone from next to our other Asian member.

Did I mention that she and Mike got together over the summer? The things you miss while being away, seriously; this whole club is a freaking soap opera, I swear.

"Now, some people think of the term _Easy Listening _as a bad thing, but I'm going to let this music speak for its self," Schue smiled while handing out sheet music to us. "You guys love Lady GaGa, and The Rolling Stones, and you guys are really good at putting it all out there. But really good music can also be controlled, and restrained. It doesn't have to attack an audience. You can let them come to you."

I turned and scowled behind me at the member who had wacked me in the back of the head with a small stack of sheet music. "Give me one of those," I narrowed my eyes at Puck.

"What do you say?" he smirked.

"Now," I smirked back.

"Wrong," he grinned.

"Puckerman," I warned.

"If I give you one, are you going to be nice to me?"

"Probably not," I said while suppressing a laugh. Noah threw one into my lap and shook his head at me.

"How can you get caught between the Moon and New York City?" Finn asked after reading some of the lyrics. "They're, like, a hundred miles apart."

Kurt turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "His stupidity isn't even cute anymore," he murmured and I bit my lip to hold back my chuckles.

"Mr. Schue, if I may," Kurt turned to face the front while raising his hand. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that it's not that we don't love the idea of spending a week on this silky smooth adult contemporary… it's just that, as teens, this is hard for us to relate to. However," Kurt paused with a growing smirk. "There is a burgeoning Facebook campaign that has gained over _5 members_. The art in demand? That this week at the Fall Homecoming Assembly, the McKinley High Glee Club perform: Britney Spears."

I looked around the risers at my fellow members as a small gasp filled the air from their excitement. I couldn't say I particularly cared… I never really listened to her growing up since my parents were stuck mostly in their progressive rock. The music I listened to in the late 90's consisted of Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Pearl Jam, Soundgarden… y'know, music that most grade school kids have never heard of.

"Sorry," Mr. Schue shot down the excited group of teens in front of him. "Kurt, sorry, but no. Just, no. I don't think she's a very good role model."

"But, Mr. Schue, we kind of grew up with her," Rachel reminded him. Speak for yourself, woman.

"She was literally the reason I wanted to become a performer," Tina agreed.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. Most of the glee club turned and looked at me in confusion.

"What?" I asked defensively. "Michael Jackson was my reason why…" Noah's eyebrows shot up and he started laughing from behind me.

"Don't laugh at me!" I cried before turning and punching his leg. "I really liked Thriller, okay! I didn't listen to a lot of Britney growing up."

"I don't want to do Britney," Brittany said quietly from the front row.

"Why no Britney, Brittany?" Kurt asked quickly, clearly surprised.

"Because my name is also Brittany Spears," she answered. Everyone's heads immediately turned to her in mixtures of shock and confusion.

"W-what?" Schue asked.

"What the hell is she talkin' about?" Mercedes asked.

"My middle name is Susan and the last name is Pierce," Brittney spoke. "That makes me Brittney S. Pierce. Brittney Spierce."

"No, shit," I laughed.

"I've lived my entire life in Britney Spears' shadow. I will never be as talented or as famous," she continued. "I hope you can all respect that Glee Club is a place where I, Brittney S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears.

Everyone remained quiet for a moment, everyone processing at exactly what wave length Brit's thoughts where on (obviously not the same as ours).

"Alright," Schue smiled triumphantly. "There you have it. It's been decided, no Britney, sorry."

"Thanks, Brittney," Kurt scowled down at her.

"Hey, leave Brit Brit alone," Santana sneered back while placing a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder.

"Thank you for understanding," Brittney said quietly to Santana. "it's been a hard road."

"Um, can we move on?" Rachel asked in annoyance.

"Yes," Schue answered. "Let's talk about Michael Bolton."

I groaned and let my head fall into my hands. _Anything _but Michael Bolton, seriously.

* * *

><p>"You go for Gracie," I smiled while answering my cell phone.<p>

"Hey, that's my line," Noah said from the other side.

"So?" I asked in amusement.

"Whatever," he chuckled. "Anyway, Liz asked me to help her with her bake sale and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Lies!" I laughed. "I remember last year, at the Glee Club Bake Sale, a certain mohawk was the one who make all of the cupcakes."

"Yeah, but those where special cupcakes…I can't exactly make those for grade school kids," he said, and I could hear the smirk on his face.

"_Hey! I want special cupcakes! Why can't mine be special!"_

Noah groaned as I burst out laughing at Lizzy in the background.

"I'll be over in a few minutes," I laughed before hanging up.

I let myself into the Puckerman household and slipped off my flats before trekking my way into the kitchen, where I heard Noah and Liz in a small shouting match. I stood in the doorway and watched them for a moment before clearing my throat. The siblings stopped and turned to me with expectant gazes.

"What?" I asked. "No, 'Hey Grace! Thanks for coming to help!'?"

I rolled my eyes at the two before noticing the large assortment of boxed cupcakes in the counter. "You're joking," I said.

"What?" Noah asked.

"I thought you were trying to make then from scratch!" I exclaimed. "Box cupcakes are pretty self explanatory, numb nuts!"

"I would've made them myself, but I'm not allowed to use to oven," Lizzy frowned.

"Liz, I'm sorry your brother doesn't have a brain," I sighed.

"It's okay," she smiled. "I'm used to it now."

I laughed as Noah gently shoved his sister aside. "Whatever, you two suck."

"Sorry, I hurt your feelings," I teased. Puck responded by flicking my nose as he passed me to grab a mixing bowel.

"Ow," I laughed while standing next to him at the counter. We both began to separately mix up cupcake batter, along with Liz who sat on a barstool opposite of us.

It wasn't until a couple hours, and a few dozen cupcakes, later that Liz went to get ready for bed, and Noah and I were dirty with ingredients and sticky from a mini frosting war.

I pulled myself onto the counter and grabbed a dish rag to wipe off frosting from my jeans. I looked up to see Puck leaning against the counter opposite of me, the corners of his lips moving upwards and an eyebrow quirked. I knew _that _look.

"No," I chuckled. "You're sister is upstairs."

"So?" he chuckled while approaching me,

"Not while your sister is around," I repeated with a smile. I brought my leg up and stopped him by placing my foot into his chest. Noah raised his eyebrow at me and then looked down to my foot. I giggled and let it slid back down and sway next to the other as they dangled off of the counter.

"Come on, babe," he smirked while looking me in the eyes.

"No means no, Noah," I teased.

Puck rolled his eyes and turned back to the tray of cupcakes and grabbed one before proceeding to lick off the icing.

"You couldn't go a day, could you?" I asked in amusement.

"Without what?" he asked with a mouth full of frosting.

I shrugged. "Without any sort of inappropriate…well, _touching_ would be a good word," I said. When Noah stared at me blankly I continued. "A day without hugging, kissing, touching, and _other_ behaviors you tend to frequent with."

"Why would I _want_ to go a day without out all of that?" he laughed. "Plus, you're not so innocent yourself. I know you can't wait to come over and get a piece of _this_ after school."

I tipped my head back and laughed loudly. "You're funny," I said. "I could go a hell of a lot longer than you."

Noah's eyes narrowed at me suspiciously. "Are you trying to make a bet with me?" he asked.

I thought a moment before smirking. "Yea," I nodded. "I bet I can go longer without kissing you, because _I don't need to_."

"You're on," he smirked back.

I stuck my hand out and he shook it gently. "One for the road at least?" he asked.

I thought for a moment and shrugged. "Fine," I answered.

I let Noah place himself between my legs and grab my head in his hands. Our lips crashed together, and I swear to God, I just about short circuited. I grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him closer as my toes curled from the sweetness of his taste.

Just like rainbow chip frosting.

My favorite.

* * *

><p>I sat down next to Quinn and smiled. "How's your bet with Puck going?" she asked.<p>

"Just fine," I smiled back. "We only have one class together, so it's not like I see him a whole lot throughout the day."

Just as that escaped my mouth Puck came strolling into the choir room and to my right in the only seat next to me. I turned with a raised eyebrow and stared expectantly at him.

"Hey, Grace," he smirked.

Bastard. He totally did that on purposed. Whatever.

"Puckerman," I smiled politely before turning back to Quinn, who was grinned at the two of us.

"Anyways," I started to say before Schue walked in with Ms. P and another dark haired back trailing behind him. I shook my head and did a double take.

"Why the crap is my dentist here?" I asked as I stared at Dr. Howell while he stood with Schue and Ms. P by the baby grand.

"That's your dentist?" Santana asked with a sly smile.

"Okay, so here's the deal," Howell said. "You chew the capsule and if there's any plaque you missed, the dye will stick to it and turn your teeth blue."

"Can I just say that you're the hottest dentist I've ever seen?" Santana said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Dr. Howell smirked.

"No seriously," Santana spoke as he began to pass out the capsules. "You can totally drill me any-"

"Santana!" Ms. Pillsbury exclaimed. "Okay, let's stay focused."

"It's rock n' roll Ems," Howell smiled while handing me my capsule, "Oh, hey Grace!"

"Hi, Dr. Howell," I mumbled.

"Besides," Dr. Howell side, jumped back on topic while approaching Schue. "This guys pretty easy on the eyes too. Plus, I bet I couldn't sing and dance nearly as well as him."

"Probably not," Schue smirked.

Okay, I get it now. Pillsbury and Howell have a thing and Schue is completely jealous. I smirked at the love triangle, see I told you we're all in a soap opera.

"Alright, let's take a look at those chompers."

"Before we chew," Kurt spoke up. "I would just like to alert Mr. Schue that there's been a new addition to the Britney Spears Facebook Campaign."

Pillsbury and Schue looked pointedly at each other before Schue sighed. "Sorry, but the answer is no. Now, capsules guys!"

"Yes!" Ms. P clapped. "Chew, chew! Chew away!"

I popped the capsule in my mouth, as did every one else, and grimaced at the bitter taste as I bit into it. As we all chewed for a few moments I looked to see similar puckered faces as they chewed as well.

Quinn turned to me and smiled, her teeth beautiful and white as always. I smiled back and she gave me a nod, signaling all was good. I turned to my other side to Noah, still smiling, and watched as he let his lips spread apart and grin at me. My heart did a flip and a flop as I locked eyes with him.

Jesus H. Christ, I loved his smile.

Everyone jumped and turned at Finn made a frightened gasp from the back row. Upon turning, we all looked at Rachel, who seemed to have just eaten a Smurf; her mouth was a disgusting blue.

"Oh my God," Kurt frowned at her.

"What?" she asked with bambi eyes that rivaled Ms. P's. Reaching down, Rachel pulled a compact mirror from her bag and gasped in horror when she saw what we did.

"I don't understand, I floss between classes!" she exclaimed from behind the hand she held up to hid her blue mouth.

"Well, sometimes it's just genetics," Howell answered.

"I think I would be better at brushing and flossing if I could see myself in the mirror," Artie spoke, his teeth smurf-esqu as well.

"I don't brush my teeth," Brittney said. "I rinse my mouth out with soda after I eat."

I looked at Quinn in horror and she shuddered at the thought of Brit's oral hygiene.

"I was pretty sure that Dr. Pepper was a dentist," she shrugged.

"I got this," Howell spoke as I saw Kurt hold back a gag. "Some deep bleaching, some scaling, she'll be as good as new. Now, open up."

Brittany turned and opened her mouth for Dr. Howell who grimaced. "Now, close."

Brittany closed her mouth and stared obliviously as Dr. Howell shuddered. "Alright, I guess I'll see you three in my office soon. We'll get your teeth fixed up, especially you, Brittany."

As the bell rang I followed Quinn out of the choir room. "I'll meet you in the parking lot?" She asked. "I have to stop by Coach's office."

"Yeah, sure," I smiled. "Have fun with that."

Quinn rolled her eyes at me before turning the corner and disappearing. I was only able to take a few strides before her presence was replaced. I glanced up at Puck's smirking figure as he walked a bit too close to me.

"What do you want, Noah?" I asked.

"What? Just because I can't touch you doesn't mean I can't talk to you does it?" he smirked wider.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I guess not," I sighed.

"Why?" he inquired while ducking his head closer to mine. "Is it hard for you, being in the presence of such a stud? I could imagine it."

"Okay," I laughed as I reached my car and leaned against it. "You've finally gone crazy, haven't you? Gosh, Noah, it's only been two days. Did your dick already fall off?"

"You're not funny, Gracie," he rolled his eyes.

"Really? 'Cause I think I'm hilarious," I laughed.

"My dick falling off is not something to joke about," he frowned before backing away from me.

"Don't think you can go to anyone else to help with your needs, either!" I told him. "Because that's cheating! And in two senses of the word, too!"

"Don't worry," he said mockingly. "Non of the freshman Cheerios are as good as last years."

"Your sick," I rolled my eyes as I noticed Quinn approaching us.

"We'll just wait and see how you feel in a couple days," he smirked before nodding to Quinn and leaving us by my car.

The worst part was, I actually was already dreading the next few days. What would be the female equivalent of blue balls?


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**I hope you enjoy the next installment of Let's Get Together... Things heat up a bit between the two... finally. ;) **

* * *

><p>"…Making Christopher Cross a Golden Globe, Oscar, and 5 time Grammy award winner!" Schue enthused as we all tried to not kill ourselves while we listened.<p>

Seriously, I'm about to give myself a swirly, because it would be more fun than listening to this.

"Yes, Brittany?" Schue asked as the Cheerio shot her hand into the air.

"I would just like to say that from now on I demand to have every solo in glee club."

Everyone sat up from their half-asleep positions and looked at her before turning sharply to Mr. Schue. This was certainly one way to perk up our awful lesson plan for the day.

Even Schue seemed completely perplexed when he asked, "What?"

"When I had my teeth cleaned, I had to most amazing Britney Spears fantasy," she answered monotonously. "I sang and danced better than her. Now, I realize what a powerful woman I truly am."

"I went with her," Santana smirked. "And I had a Britney fantasy too. Although, not that I think about it, I'm not sure how our fantasy's combined…"

"Whatever they're on, I want some…"

I shuddered lightly as Puck's breath hit the back of my ear. I turned to him and rolled my eyes, to which he responded with a wide and evil smirk.

"See Mr. Schue, I told you!" Kurt exclaimed. "Britney Spears busted our Brit out of her everyday fragmented haze of confusion and gave her the confidence to step up and perform!"

"I am more talented than all of you," Brittney spoke causing me to hold back my snort of laughter. "It's Britney, bitch."

That time, I didn't hold back my laughs.

"Guys, we're not doing Britney Spears, and that's final," Schue said.

"Mr. Schue, you're letting your own personal issues get in the way of something that we are all telling you we really want to do!" Kurt argued. "I mean, this club regularly pays tribute to pop culture and Britney Spears _is pop culture_. To suggest otherwise-"

"Kurt!" Schue shouted, and Quinn and I both jumped in surprise from his outburst. "I am not talking about this any more!"

"_Jeez _let loose a little would you!" Kurt shouted back. "Stop being so _freakin'_ _uptight_ all the time!"

My mouth dropped in shock as I turned in my seat to see Kurt's red, exasperated face. Quinn gripped my arm, and we turned to each other, both obviously thinking _what the hell just happened?_

"Kurt," Schue spoke calmly. "I'll see you in the principals office."

As I watched Kurt make his way down the risers, I noticed the entire group with their jaws slack, as well. Everyone was shocked, but we also knew that was the most badass thing Kurt has ever done.

He just rose a few points in everyone's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Berry?"<p>

I stopped after entering the dentist's office to see Rachel sitting patiently in the waiting area with a copy of a Britney Spear autobiography in her hands.

"Oh, hi Grace," she smiled and patted the seat next to her. I quirked an eyebrow, but sat down anyways.

"What are you doing here? I thought those capsules left your teeth nice and clean?" she asked.

"Routine cleaning," I nodded. "I've had this appointment for a while."

"Well," she straightened in her seat. "I admire your responsibility for your oral hygiene."

"My dad makes me come so the insurance will cover it…" I shrugged indifferently.

The door to the back opened and Mr. Schue came strolling out. "Hey Rachel, Grace," he nodded.

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel said, almost alarmed.

"You girls all set?" he asked. "You don't need me to wait with you?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "No thanks, Mr. Schue."

"No," Rachel said. "I've been taking herbal anti-anxiety pills and reading the unauthorized biography of Britney Spears to stay calm. I look forward to the days when the paparazzi push me to attacking them."

I sighed and shot her a look. "It's really not a big deal, Rachel, you'll be fine. You get knocked out and then you're awake a minute later."

"Is that candy?" Rachel asked Schue, completely ignoring me.

"Yeah," Schue disregarded her. "Good luck."

Rachel hesitantly took the piece of candy from Schue's hand before quickly shoving it into her purse.

The door opened again and this time Dr. Howell stepped out. "Alright, ladies. Who's first?"

"_You drive me crazy!"_

I woke up to a hazy world and saw a dark haired figure in front of me. "Adrian Grenier?" I asked.

"No, still Dr. Howell," he chuckled. My vision cleared a bit and I groaned. "How're you feeling?"

"I saw Sabrina the Teenage Witch," I muttered as I sat up.

"Rock on," Howell laughed.

I tried not to glare at the man as he lead me back to the waiting room where Rachel was sitting, still looking high as a kite. I sat next to her and she rolled her head my way.

"Grace," she said seriously. "I had a Britney fantasy."

"Me too," I mumbled. "It was crazy. I was in the Drive Me Crazy video with the Entourage guy and Melissa Joan Hart. I was freaking _Britney Spears_."

"Baby, One More Time," she nodded with half masked eyes.

"Rachel, you've been off your anesthesia for nearly an hour," I told her, and when she just continued to stare I sighed.

"You need a ride home?" I asked.

"That would be lovely, Grace," she slurred. I hauled her out of her seat and pulled her out to my car and nearly tossed her in.

"I had an idea, Grace," Rachel grinned lazily. "I know about your bet with Puck-"

"You know?" I asked.

"Everyone knows," she laughed. "You should come over, I have an idea that will help you win."

"I don't know, Rachel…"

"I promise, it will be awesome."

And that's how I ended up at school the next day, hair curled and make up done, with black yoga pants and a short, shimmery emerald top, looking exactly like Britney Spears in her video I dreamed about.

I glanced at Rachel as I passed her in the hallway. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. She was also dressed up, but she was in a Brittney school girl outfit with pigtails. It was something to do with an argument she and Finn were having. I didn't really listen to her when she explained it.

It was weird, and pretty unpleasant. The feeling of every guy's heads turning and staring as I walking down the hallway. I don't know how Quinn and the Cheerios did it. I mean, I knew they were attention whores, but this freakin' sucks!

I screamed as a figure pushed my into an empty storage closet and nearly lost my footing. "Shi- _NOAH?_"

I crossed my arms and glared at the back of his head as he shut and locked the door. "What the hell?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" he said while gesturing to my torso.

"What?" I asked, unfolding my arms and placing my hands on my hips.

"The hell are you wearing? I didn't know you had that crap hidden in your closet," he frowned.

"I didn't," I rolled my eyes. "Well, the pants are mine, but the shirt is Rachel's."

"Berry?" he asked incredulously. "Why the hell do you have Berry's shirt… and why does _she_ own that shirt?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "We were both at the dentist yesterday and came up this plan while coming off our anesthetics… anyways she has this freaky collection of Britney costumes…"

I shuddered when I remembered the closet of the Berry's guest bedroom and the amount of costumes the girl had crammed inside. It was more than creepy.

"Look, I appreciate your trying to win this bet, but please just put this on," Puck tossed a hoodie of is at me and I caught it questioningly.

"That would defeat the purpose of me wearing this," I pointed out, gesturing to my small top.

"It served its' purpose," he sighed. "_Trust me."_

I paused a moment before groaning. "Gross," I said while slipping his sweatshirt on.

"You wear shit like that; you don't get to complain about how it affects straight dudes."

"Whatever," I mumbled as we both exited the room.

"Hey," I called after Noah when we started to spilt down different hallways. He turned and raised an eyebrow as we watched me approach him. "We never discussed what we want after winning the bet."

"I think you know what I want," he smirked deeply. I tried to keep my eyes from widening. Its true, I knew what we wanted, I was just afraid to hear him say it.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"A date," I smiled. "A real, honest-to-God date."

"That's it?" he laughed causing me to scowl and push his shoulder.

"Gracie," he smiled. "If all you wanted was for me to take you on a date, you should've just said so. Now we have this stupid bet going."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to win," I smiled. "But, y'know if you'd have just taken me on a date in the first place, we wouldn't have to be doing this."

"I like the keep things interesting," he shrugged.

"You're impossible."

* * *

><p>"Well, Rachel, congratulations," Santana smirked. "Normally, you dress like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very specific fetish, but today I actually like you're look. Yay." Santana gave a light clap as Rachel grinned broadly at the girl and thanked her.<p>

"Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy," Artie laughed with some _hand gestures_ that caused me to erupt with laughter. Thank God Finn wasn't in here yet, we didn't need Artie a quadriplegic.

"Hey," Tina said while turning to me. "What happened to your Britney outfit?"

"Yeah, Grace," Brit said with a sad voice. "Didn't Britney help you?"

"My Britney outfit served it's purpose," I told them while playing with the drawstings on Puck's sweatshirt.

"By giving Puck a hardon?" Santana asked. "That's pretty easy anyways."

I laughed as Noah gave her the middle finger. "Spread your evil elsewhere, Satan," he told her.

Santana narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to retort when Schue came strolling in. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Guess who's on the football team!" Finn announced as he and Artie came in behind Schue.

"These guys!" Artie cheered with his hands in the air.

"Wait," Quinn said. "I was pretty sure Artie's legs don't work?"

"Did you get a leg transplant," Brittany spoke.

Artie smiled brightly. "Nope! My teammates can push my chair like a battering ram," he responded.

"We checked," Finn's grin matched Artie's. "There's no rules against it."

"And I have Britney Spears to thank," Artie announced.

"You're welcome," Brittany told him.

"Britney plus nitrous gave me an amazing idea. And it gave me the nerve to tell coach Beiste that Finn and I both really want to be on the team," he explained further.

"Wait, so you're really back on the football team?" Rachel asked with a slight panic in her voice.

"Yup," Finn smirked back at her.

"Suddenly you're way hotter," Santana smiled evilly at him. "Weird."

"Wait I don't get it," Noah said. "How come everyone is having Britney Spears fantasies? I want one."

"The nitrous oxide dentist's use is a mild hallucinogen," Artie explained. "Studies have concluded that it causes vivid dreams, often ones about what the patient was last thinking about. So, since we've all been thinking so much about Britney Spears lately…"

"Okay guys," Schue interrupted with a clap of his hands. "Listen up."

"Mr. Schue, if I may," Kurt spoke while raising his hand.

"Kurt, I head what you guys where talking about, and the answer is no," Schue said. "No, I wont stand in the way anymore. If you guys want to do Britney at the assembly, I'm fine with it."

Everyone erupted in cheers of approval of Schue decision. "I know!" Schue smiled. "Even better, I am going to do it with you!"

Everyone stopped and stared at him in confusion. Why the hell did Schue want to do Britney?

* * *

><p>I nearly raced home after our Britney performance ended with a crazy fire alarm and near-rioting teenagers. Seriously, it was the craziest thing I've ever witnessed. I didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone when I left. I bee-lined straight to my car and sped home, trying to calm myself down and talk myself out of what I was contemplating doing.<p>

But, hell, I couldn't. I wanted him.

I needed him.

I grabbed onto the door knob of the Puckerman's front door nervously and slowly opened the front door, and poked my head inside to find it still and quiet. "Noah?" I called lightly while entering and shutting the door softly. I slipped off my shoes and padded my way up stairs, walking quietly until I was in his doorway.

"Noah?" I asked again while looking around his bedroom. I stopped and smiled lightly as the familiar scent of him filled my gut with butterflies.

The sound of a door opening in the hallway caught my attention and I leaned against his doorway to see him standing in his bathroom just across the hall while washing his hands. He was shirtless and his jeans were riding low; just the way I liked them.

"Hey, Puckerman," I said with a sneaky smile. Noah jumped lightly before turning to me with a happily quirked eyebrow; He slowly smirked and took a few steps towards me, and I couldn't help but bit my lower lip and I watched him. He was one fine specimen, and he was all mine. Well, mostly.

"My face is up here, Ms. Harper," Puck spoke, and as I snapped my attention to his face I noticed a smug smirk. I smiled and approached him.

"Sorry, I get a little distracted sometimes," I teased lightly while stopping a foot in front of him. Noah reached forward and hooked his finger onto my belt loop, pulling me forward almost roughly.

Our hips crashed together and I placed my hands onto his bare chest. "I know what you mean," he muttered lowly while ducking his head down towards mine. I met him half way and got on my tippy toes to press my lips against his. Noah sunk his teeth gently into my bottom lip, and I was more than happy to oblige. I dropped my jaw slowly, letting his tongue enter and message against mine.

My breath hitched in my throat and I grabbed onto Noah's bare shoulders tightly, pressing myself against him harder and deepening our kiss. Noah quickly responded by running his hands down my backside and grabbing my thighs, hoisting me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and let out a breathy laugh while staring into his hazel eyes. I brought my lips back down to his hungrily and he walked us back into his bedroom. As we walked through his doorway, I reached out my foot and kicked his door shut to which he responded by running his calloused hands up the back of my shirt. My skin burned under his touch and I couldn't help but arch into him with a light gasp.

This seemed to set Noah off, because the next thing I knew we were on his bed and our clothes were coming off. 

* * *

><p>"So, I guess we both lose," I mused lightly as I lay nearly on top of Noah's chest, trying to stay as close to him as possible. It was proven to be easy, considering his arm nearly had me pinned to him.<p>

"I'd say we both won," he said. Noah's voice was low and gruff and made the little hairs on my neck stand up. I looked up to see a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Somehow, I should've known you'd say that," I responded with a small laugh as I looked back down and traced patterns on his bare chest.

"Grace…" he spoke, causing me to look up at him. "This isn't just some hookup for me."

"Good," I smiled lightly. "Otherwise I'd cut your dick off."

Noah's eyebrows shot up and my smile grew. "Scary thing is that I believe you," he spoke with a grimace.

I laughed lightly before leaning up and kissing him. "I have to go," I said regretfully. "My dad should be home soon and so will your mom and Liz."

"This is the first time I'm not the one leaving," Noah chuckled as he shucked on his jeans while I dressed as well.

I pulled on my sweatshirt before looking to him with amusement. "Well, I'm glad I could be a first for you," I laughed lightly.

Noah and I locked eyes and he smiled lightly at me. It was that smile that made your heart skip a beat and your stomach flip. I smiled back as he stepped forward and cupped my cheek before kissing me softly.

I pulled away and took a deep breath. "This still means you owe me a real date, you know," I breathed.

Noah hummed in amusement. "I guess I could do that," he said.

"You better make it good," I chuckled.

"Babe, it's going to be the most epic of all dates. You haven't gone on a date until it's been a date with the Puckerone."

I laughed before nodding. "Whatever you say," I shook my head.

We had made it to the front door before Noah grabbed me again and turned me around. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself," I responded with a small smile.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I don't want you to regret this," he said.

"Then don't make me regret it," I told him before kissing him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! This chapter is extra long; I can't wait for the next few, things will get interesting :)**

**I hope everyone enjoys! **

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Burt greeted me and my Dad happily when we arrived at their house for Friday night dinner.<p>

"How's it goin' Burt?" My dad smiled as they clapped each other on the back.

"Good to see you, Jonathan," Burt grinned. "Gracie, it's always a pleasure."

I smiled and hugged Burt. "Hey Burt," I greeted.

"I'm sorry to say that Kurt won't be joining us tonight," Burt sighed. "He had to get in line for the new dvd set of Grey's Anatomy."

"Good lord," I laughed.

"But Finn and Carol are here tonight," he smiled while my dad and I followed him into the house.

"'Sup, Frankenteen," I smiled and flopped into the armchair across from where he sat on the couch.

"Hey, Grace," he nodded.

"Kurt not being here wouldn't have anything to do with you and your mom would it?" I asked casually, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," he frowned. "He's not too big on Burt dating my mom."

I shrugged. "He'll come around," I said. "Kurt just doesn't always like to share."

I relaxed into the armchair and brought my legs up and tucked them next to me. I could see my dad in the kitchen and smiled warmly at Burt and Carole. They were a beautiful couple, truly.

"So, you and Puck huh?"

I snapped my head over to Finn with wide eyes. "He told you?" I whispered harshly.

"No," Finn laughed. "You just did."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just be quiet…anyone else in this house finds out and I'll slaughter you," I told him lowly.

"I have no doubt you would," he nodded. "But, seriously, Puck?"

"Shut up, Finnocence. _Santana?_"

"Don't say anything," he snapped. "Rachel doesn't know."

"What the crap?" I laughed loudly. "You guys have been dating for like 4 months, how doesn't she know? Everyone knows."

"I don't know," he grumbled. "But I'd rather she never know."

"She's going to find out sooner or later, dude," I shrugged. "So don't let me be the one to say _I told you so_ after she does. How'd you figure about me and Noah?"

"_Noah_," he said in a teasing voice. "'Cause, you guys are practically attached at the hip. Every time I call him to get on and play Call of Duty, he's too busy hangin' with you. And I figured after that bet you both had going, one of you was going to burst. Apparently, you caved first."

I not-so-discretely raised a not-so-nice finger at Finn. "Sorry I've been butting into your 'bro' time," I chuckled.

"You better. Bro time is sacred," he said with a seriously tone, causing me to laugh.

"Why don't you two do a duet in glee," I snickered. "That seems to always solve everyone's problems."

Finn responded by throwing a decorative pillow at my face as I continued to laugh.

I chucked the pillow back at him and he caught it easily. "Hey," I said. "I'm sorry you didn't get back your QB spot back from Sam."

Finn's face fell for a moment before he shrugged. "It's no big," he said. "I'm sure I'll be able to get it back. I mean Sam's cool in all, but since he ditched on joining Glee I don't feel bad trying to take the position from him."

"Yeah what's up with that?" I asked. "He was really good, and seemed really up for joining when I caught you guys getting your Bruno Mars on."

"I don't know," Finn shrugged. "He wants to be cool, and I think he knows Glee won't help his rep at all."

"Cool shmool," I rolled my eyes. "I have US History with him; I'll try to talk sense into him tomorrow."

"I think he has a little crush on you," Finn stated while holding back a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Well obviously I'm not interested in him like that," I chuckled.

"Just sayin' maybe you'd be the best at talking sense to him."

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!" I grinned and hopped up the two steps to sit in the back of the choir room with Quinn and Mercedes.<p>

"Hey, girl," Mercedes smiled.

"How's your day been?" Quinn asked.

I shrugged, "Alright. Better now that I'm here."

"I know what you're sayin'," Mercedes nodded. "This is usually the highlight of my day, too."

"It just means that I'm that much closer to being home," Quinn smiled and looked past me.

I turned to see Noah lazily climbing the risers. "Hi," I smiled.

He leaned down and planted a kiss by my temple, "Hey." Puck took up the seat to my right as the bell rang, and as Finn immediately asked for Mr. Schue's attention as he raised his hand.

"I have something to say," he announced and got up to stand by Schuester. "Something happened to me and I can't really get into it, but it's shaken me to my core."

I looked at Quinn to my left then over at Puck. Finn was usually odd, but even this was weird for him.

"Oh, my God. He's coming out," Puck joked.

"Why, yes," Finn agreed. "There is a man who has recently come into my life…and that man is Jesus Christ."

Everyone stared at him in shock. This was not something anyone would expect to come from Finn's mouth. Especially, since he was dating the biggest Jew in the school. Speaking of which, I wish I could see her face right now!

"That's way worse," Puck said, causing Mr. Schue to shoot him a look.

"And I know there's others in here who dig him too," Finn continued, and earned a large smile from Quinn, resident Jesus freak. "I was thinking maybe we could pay tribute to him in music…y'know, pay tribute to Jesus," he smiled. Poor Finn, he was just so innocent, and now he was going to be completely shot down.

"I'm sorry," Kurt interjected. "But, if I wanted to sing about Jesus I would go to church. And, the reason I don't go to church is because most of them don't think very much of gay people…or women, or science."

"I don't see anything wrong with getting' a little church up in here," Mercedes disagreed with a smile.

I nodded despite myself. "I agree," I said. "I had had a pretty tough year, and honestly I turned to God quite a few times. There's a lot I'd like to say thanks for."

Santana's head turned sharply in my direction, "Say thanks for what? That he broke your arm, sent you a crazy boyfriend, and an eating disorder?"

I took a deep breath and frowned at her, "First off, you broke my arm. And second, I've dealt with those problems and they're in the past."

"You know, if you weren't a girl I'd hit you," Puck said bluntly with narrowed eyes.

Quinn scowled, "I have no problem with it."

"Santana, that was highly unnecessary," Mr. Schuster frowned.

Brittany spoke up for the first time as if nothing had just happened, "Whenever I pray I fall asleep…"

A couple of us laughed and Mr. Schu spoke up, "Well, guys, maybe our song selection doesn't have to be about Jesus…we could do songs about spirituality."

I could feel Noah's eyes roll beside me as he swung an arm onto the back of my chair.

"You got a problem with Jesus?" Finn asked defensively, still standing next to Schue.

"Oh, I got no problem with the guy. I'm a total Jew for Jesus; He's my number one Heeb," he said sarcastically and I tried not to chuckle. "What I don't like seeing is people using J-Money to cramp everyone else's style. 'Cause it seems to me that true spirituality, or whatever you wanna call it, is about enjoying the life that you've been given."

I wasn't the only one who turned to look at Puck in surprise. That was actually a…intelligent thing to say. And pretty spot on, too.

"I mean, I see God every time I make out with a new chick," he shrugged.

I take it back. I take it all back; this is still Puck we're talking about after all. I turned and glared lightly at him causing him to smile.

Rachel spoke up from the front, "Okay, that doesn't make any sense. In fact, it's stupid."

"Are you calling Mr. Billy Joel stupid?" he fired back.

Oh, no, she better not. Nobody talks shit about Billy, at least not while I'm around. Noah stood and began to walk down the steps to the floor.

"This time, I'd like to continue my streak of doing song only sung by Jewish artists," he said.

I couldn't help but grin stupidly at Puck as he smirked to us. "_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait. You Catholic girls start much too late, awh but sooner or later it comes down to fate. I might as well be the one."_

Only the Good Die Young; it was one of my dad's favorites that had grown on me over the years- No matter how hard he tried I would never be a fan of _Kansas._

I grinned as I watched Noah walk and around the floor with his acoustic guitar. It was one of those times that Puck was completely turning me on and I could feel the heat rising up my neck. But, this usually happened to me whenever he performed something.

_ "Well, they showed you a statue, told you to pray. They built you a temple and locked you away. Awh, but they never told you the price that you pay for things that you might have done…Only the good die young! Oh, whoa whoa!"_

Puck hopped up the risers with his guitar and leaned forward, smiling, as he sang to me, _"You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation!"_

I shimmied my shoulders lightly has he sang and quickly leaned forward to kiss his cheek before he jumped back down to continue the song,_ "You got a brand new soul mmmm, and a cross of gold! Oh, whoa whoa!"_

I stood with Quinn and the others and jumped to join Noah on the floor. Quinn and I grabbed hands and danced with each other happily, Mike and Tina joining us before I twirled around Artie. I was too busy laughing and dancing to notice that Kurt was sitting stubbornly, ignoring everyone's fun.

_"Come out, come out, Virginia don't let me wait. You Catholic girls start much too late. Sooner or later it comes down to fate. I might as well be the one, you know that only the good die young! Oh whoa, whoa! Tell ya, baby!"_

Puck gave one last strum of his guitar before we started clapping and cheering. Well, that certainly was one way to brighten everyone's spirits. Puck slung his guitar around his shoulder and pulled me towards him, trying to land a kiss, but I moved away.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and asked, "What?"

I shrugged innocently and smirked, "Nothing, I'm just wondering how many times you've '_seen God'_ recently."

He rolled his eyes, "Only when I make out with you."

I laughed, "That's good, because I'd beat you up if I found out about other girls."

He laughed and I finally let him kiss me hard on the mouth. The bell rand loudly over the speakers and startled us. The school day was now over. Puck tightened his arms around my waist and I leaned my head on his chest.

"What do you want to do today?" He mumbled against my head.

I sighed, "I really feel like just taking a nap."

"Want some company?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "That would be nice."

When we arrived back at his house I grabbed a pair of my sweatpants that I had shoved into his dresser, and took off my shirt to leave me in a tank top. I rubbed my arms from the cold air in Noah's room and turned to his closet. As I rifled through his things hanging up inside, a sweatshirt was suddenly thrown on top of my head. I laughed as I pulled it off and looked over my shoulder to see Noah leaning against his bed. I quickly pulled the sweatshirt over my head and turned to tackle him. We both laughed as we bounced lightly against his mattress.

I rolled over so I was on my back, lying next to him. "Where's you sister?" I asked, already knowing his mom was at work.

"She's at her friend's house until later. My mom's going to pick her up on her way home tonight," he answered, and turned on his side to look down at me. "So, that means we could have a bit of fun," he waggled his eyebrows, causing me to laugh.

I reached up and brought his face down to mine. It was moments later that I felt his calloused finger tips touching my bare stomach and roaming their way up, I unintentionally shivered and slightly pulled away. "Maybe another time," I smirked.

Puck groaned loudly and completely laid himself on top of me, "Such a tease."

I pushed my hands against his shoulders to get him to move and laughed, "I can't breathe."

"Good," he buried his face into my neck, tickling me, causing me to laugh harder.

"I just want to take a nap and cuddle!" I giggled. "Please, we can do that another time!"

Puck lifted himself onto his elbows and looked down at me with a raised eyebrow, "Promise?"

I nodded, "Yes, now get off me!"

Noah smiled and flipped himself over and got comfortable on his back while I reached to the end of his bed and grabbed a blanket. I pulled it up behind me and practically laid myself on top of him. Puck grunted and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"So, you get to lay on me, huh?" he mumbled. I responded by nodding my head.

I placed my hand on his chest and sighed, "When are you doing to take me on that date you owe me?" I felt Noah shift below me and then he kissed my forehead.

I could hear the sleep in his voice as he spoke down to me, "Just wait a little longer. It will be perfect."

I smiled lightly, "After this big date you're planning...do you think we can be official?"

"I think…you'll have to wait and see," he smirked.

"I hate you," I murmured as I felt my eyes get heavy.

I swear I'd only just dozed off when Noah was shaking me awake. "You're phone wont stop ringing," he grumbled.

I rubbed my eyes and reached over him for my jeans that were on the floor and dug my phone from the pocket. "Hello?" I answered.

"Grace, I've been trying to call you all afternoon," he dad sighed on the other end. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, dad," I said while trying to wake myself up. "I fell asleep at Noah's house."

"I need you to come home, we need to head to the hospital," he said.

"Hospital?" I asked, suddenly completely alert. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but Burt had a heart attack this morning."

"Oh, my God," I freaked, nearly falling off of the bed and I climbed over Noah. "I'll be there in a minute."

I hung up on my dad and quickly shucked off my sweats and pulled my jeans back on, not bothering to change out of Noah's sweatshirt.

"What's goin' on?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have to go," I breathed. "Kurt's dad had a heart attack and he's at the hospital."

"Oh, shit," he said while sitting up.

"I have to go," I told him quick as I kissed his lips. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Noah basically had to drag me into the choir room where I noticed Kurt was already sitting quietly. I had been at the hospital with Kurt most of the night until my dad finally took Kurt home after much insisting on both our parts. Kurt stood from his seat as Tina hugged him, and I reached for him next, kissing his cheek as I did so.<p>

I stepped up the risers and took a seat next to Noah before placing my head on his shoulder and stifling a yawn. Noah reached over and grabbed my hand gently.

"How're you feeling today?" he asked quietly.

"Like I got hit by a bus," I sighed.

"What time did you get home last night?" he asked while rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand.

"I don't know," I sighed. "It must've been close to 1am."

I looked up as Schue came through his office and stood before us. "Hey guys," he sighed. "Our thoughts are all with Kurt and, uh, I know it's hard to really focus on anything else but uh-"

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked as she raised her hand. "I've been struggling, trying to figure out what to say to Kurt all day. Then I realized I wanted to sing it, not say it."

Schue nodded and motioned for her to come up. "This is a song about being in a very dark place, and turning to God," she explained before asking Tina and Quinn to back her up. The three girls stood in front of us, and I straightened in my seat, curious to their performance.

"_As I lay me down, heaven hear me now. I'm lost without a cause, after giving it my all. Winter storms have come, and darken my sun. After all that I've been through, who on Earth can I turn to? I look to you, I look to you."_

I laid my head back onto Noah's shoulder and closed my eyes as I listened to Mercedes sing. It was truly a beautiful, and touching, song; but I already knew what Kurt's response would be. He and I have had many avid discussions about God and faith and he has always made it clear that he doesn't believe in any of it. This, was fine by me, we live in a world where anyone can believe what they want.

But, it was at times like these where I was going to get a little annoyed with Kurt. He may not believe, but he wasn't as accepting to those who did and were expressing it like Mercedes was at the moment.

As Mercedes finished her song I looked up, curious to what would happen next.

"Thank you, Mercedes," Kurt said calmly. "Your voice is stunning, but I don't believe in God."  
>"What?" Tina asked as she took her seat behind him.<p>

"You've all professed your beliefs and I'm just stating mine," he responded. "I think God is kind of like Santa Claus for adults. Otherwise, God's kind of a jerk, isn't he? I mean, he makes me gay and then has all of his followers going around saying it was something that I chose. Like I would chosse to be tormented everyday. And right now I don't want a heavenly father, I just want my real one."

_And there it was_, I thought with a small frown.

"But, Kurt, how do you know for sure?" Mercedes asked. "I mean, you can't prove there's no God."

"You can't prove that there isn't a magic teapot floating around on the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightning out of its boobs, but it seems pretty unlikely doesn't it?" he said back to her.

"Wait… is God and angry dwarf?" Brittany asked quietly, to which Puck nearly snorted. I'll admit, I bit back my own laugh as well.

"We shouldn't be talking like this," Quinn nearly gritted through her teeth. "It's not right."

"Kurt Quinn," Kurt said as he stood. "But you all can believe whatever you want, but I can't believe something I don't. I appreciate your thoughts, but I don't want your prayers."

I shook my head sadly as Kurt left the choir room. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do.

I walked into US History and instantly zeroed in on the boy with the blonde Bieber hair. I smirked as I remembered my conversation with Finn at the Hummel's a few days earlier. I walked past my usual seat and slipped into the seat next to his.

"Hi," I smiled as he looked up at me.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"How's it goin'? I haven't talked to you since the first day," I said. "You like the school at all so far?"

Sam shrugged indifferently before laughing lightly. "Yeah, I like it here," he said. "It's a lot better than an all boys school."

I grimaced. "Yeah that would be my idea of majorly crappy," I chuckled.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I did get quarterback, so that was really cool."

"I heard! Congrats. I'm looking forward to the game tomorrow night," I nodded.

"You're going?" he asked.

"Of course!" I smiled.

Okay, so maybe I was using my flirty smile, and I was being uncharacteristically interested in him; asking all those questions, shit I'm not normally _that _chatty. And, yeah okay, maybe I was using what Finn said to my advantage. Maybe Sam kinda liked me.

The Glee club would own me one if I got him in.

"Right, of course you'd be there," Sam smiled. "You're dating Puckerman, right?"

"No, actually," I shook my head. "Well, I don't know, at least not yet."

Sam nodded, his face telling me he didn't believe me one bit. "What?" I asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, I figured you guys were an item when I asked about you and Puck nearly knocked me out," he laughed.

"What?" I asked. In one hand, I was ecstatic that Puck was being protective of me, and on the other hand I was pissed because he hadn't gotten the balls to actually ask me out.

"Well, you can tell him he can get over himself," I rolled my eyes. "We're not actually official, but whatever. Anyways, I wanted to ask you about Glee club."

"Ms. Harper," I snapped my head up to see my teacher with her hands on her hips as she stared at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Go back to your assigned seat."

I mentally let out an agitated sigh. I was so close. _So close!_ Oh well, I'll catch him again.

"See ya, Grace," Sam smirked.

"See ya, Sam," I smiled widely.

I tossed my backpack onto the stairs as I came through my front door that afternoon. I moved aside to let Noah follow me in before shutting the door behind him. I kicked my shoes off and walked to the couch, pulled the throw blanket off the back and sat in the middle while letting Noah take up the end. He sat and threw his arm around me as I reached over him to grab the remote off of the end table.

"What're you puttin' on?" he asked as he trailed the tips of his fingers along the bare skin of my arm. I smiled and tossed the throw blanket over us.

"Big Bang Theory," I answered while selecting it, placing the remote down and curling into Noah.

"So I talked to Sam today," I started saying before Noah looked down at me.

"Quarterback with the big mouth?" he asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was trying to get him to try out for glee club again," I shrugged.

"Lost cause," he sighed. "I'd try not to hang around him too much."

"I heard that you two almost got into a fight," I smirked while glancing up at him.

He squirmed lightly. "Yeah," he answered with a gruff voice.

"What was that all about?" I pried more.

"Nothing," he responded quickly.

"Liar!" I accused as I turned and sat up on my knees as I faced him. "You big fat liar!"

Noah leaned his head back and groaned. "Why do you do that?" he asked. "If you knew the answer, why ask me? That's entrapment!"

I laughed as I kissed his cheek. "I just wanted to see if you'd admit to being protective of me," I smiled.

"Now that you know, I feel a hell of a lot less badass," he chuckled. "You're really hurtin' my rep, babe."

I threw my head back and laughed and Noah hooked his arms around my waist and pulled my across his lap. I ran my hand over his shaved, prickly head and smiled. "You should grow your mohawk back," I said. "I miss it."

"As you wish," he smirked.

"That's a great answer," I said. "That should be your answer all the time."

"Maybe I could be persuaded with a bit of a reward," he suggested with his famous lewd smirk.

"I'll make you cookies," I said while biting back my smile.

"I was thinking of something more along the lines of… something more physical," he smirked.

"My offer starts and stops with cookies," I deadpanned.

Noah weighed his options before shrugging. "Fine, I'll take cookies. Peanut butter chocolate chip."

I laughed and nodded. "As you wish," I smiled as I leaned down to kiss him.

No more than an hour later had Puck gotten a phone call from his Nana Connie saying that she was on her way over.

"Your Nana Connie is coming over?" I asked. "She never comes over."

"Yeah I know, but she's taking me to Temple later," he shrugged.

"Even more surprising," I smiled as we walked towards my front door.

"I'm just kind of bummed about Kurt's dad, I guess. I know what it's like without a dad and that sucks. I've kind of been praying for him, even if it makes me a wuss," he said while shoving his hands in his pockets.

I smiled and put my hand on his neck. "That doesn't make you even close to a wuss," I smiled. I kissed him softly and pulled away.

"I'll talk to you later, I'm going to the hospital with Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes to see Burt," I told him.

"See ya," he smirked and kissed me again quickly before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Last week we were too sexy, now we're too religious. We can't win," Tina said in frustration after Schue explained to us we couldn't sing about God, or even about spirituality in general.<p>

"Now I know what Miley feels like," Brittany said, earning a large grin from me.

"The real tragedy here," Rachel said loudly. "Is that I found the most perfect spiritual number and now it's been ripped away from me like Sophie's Daughter."

I looked over at Rachel and scowled. "I'd say that's a rather terribly comparison," I said.

"Look guys," Schue said. "You can still sing whatever songs you want that sum up your feelings about God or being spiritual, just not on school grounds."

"I hope your happy Kurt," Santana said to him.

"Having the week of my life actually," he responded.

"Hey," I snapped, looking across the risers at her. "Back the hell off Kurt."

"Grace is right, Kurt had every right to speak his mind," Schue backed me.

"Look Kurt," Mercedes said. "We're all sympathetic to what you're going through, but siding with Sue would do anyone any good."

"It's doing me some good actually," he told her. "Now I don't have to sit around and listen to all you mental patients go on about a God, when I clearly know there isn't one."

I grimaced lightly as the bell rang and Kurt was first to spring up and exit the room. Leaning forward in my seat, I wrapped my arms around Noah's shoulders as he sat in front of me.

"Good luck at the game late," I said as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Thanks," he said. "You're coming, right?"

"Of course," I smiled. "If you win I'll make you cookies."

Noah snorted and I noticed Santana watching us with narrowed eyes and she gathered her books.

"Cookies mean sex," I told her with a smirk. She scowled and flipped her ponytail at us as she walked by.

"It does?" Puck asked while moving to look at me.

"No," I laughed.

"Damnit."

"Well, maybe," I shrugged.

Noah stood up and pulled me up with him. I wrapped my arms tighter around his shoulders and hooked my legs around his hips.

"I'll take maybe!" he laughed while holding my thighs.

* * *

><p>"Oh snap!" I winced as Sam was tackled by a guy that looked more like a bus than a teenager. Beiste and team, as well as the Sports Medicine teacher Mr. Mortan, surrounded his figure lying on the ground while the rest of us watching in anticipation from the bleachers.<p>

"I hope he's okay," Tina said.

"I wouldn't bet on it," I frowned while Beiste and Mortan helped him off the field. I watched a quick exchange between Beiste and Finn before gasping loudly and gripping Rachel's arm.

"What?" she asked with wide, panicked eyes.

"I think you're boyfriend just got his QB spot back!" I nearly cheered.

"What! Oh, my GOD," she screeched. "Yeah! WOO!"

I laughed as Rachel pumped her fists in the air enthusiastically.

Not fifteen minutes later the clock was being left to count down the last few seconds of the fourth quarter after Puck had just ran a touchdown, leaving us with the win. I was cheering with Rachel and Tina like silly fangirls in the bleachers with the rest of the McKinley's fans. I followed the two girls carefully down the slippery bleachers and separated from them to jog to Quinn, who was standing at the sidelines, waving her pompoms still.

When Quinn spotted me she squealed girlishly and we caught each other in a hug. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed. "Your boyfriend is amazing!"

I laughed as we pulled apart. "Still not official," I informed her, to which she pouted.

"Well then, your future boyfriend is amazing! That interception was incredible!" she gushed.

"I know," I smiled. "It was freakin' hot."

Quinn rolled her eyes before shoving me away. "Got get him," she laughed before pointing behind me. When I looked I found Noah standing with Finn and Mike with a large smile.

"Thanks!" I shouted to Quinn before making my way onto the turf and nearly skipping to him. Puck did a double take when he noticed me coming over and his smile grew a bit before he bumped fists with his two friends and walked towards me.

"Hey," he breathed, still grinning like a goof.

"Hi," I smiled back while shoving my hands in my pockets. "I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of that stud who scored the winning touchdown?" "You happen to be in the presence of said stud," he chuckled.

"Really?" I teased. "I thought for sure it was number 77."

"Anderson?" he asked. "That wuss was on the bench the whole game."

I laughed as I reached up and wrapped my arms around him neck and stood on my tippy toes. "You were awesome," I said before kissing him. Noah dropped the helmet that he had been dangling from his fingers and placed his hand on my back.

* * *

><p>"Things have been pretty remorse around here lately," Schue started off practice by saying. "But, I'd like to celebrate some good news. Let's here it for Finn; for getting back his quarterback job and leading the Titans to a win! And, Puck; way to land the winning touchdown! We're proud of you guys."<p>

I joined the others in clapping while I nudged Puck with my elbow, sending him a smile.

"Yeah, too bad that Sam kid basically had to get his arm ripped off for it to happen," Noah smirked before leaning over me to see Finn. "Good to have you back in the saddle, brother."

It was then that Kurt stood from behind me and walked down to stand next to Schue. "Mr. Schue, if I may," he said. "Um, I wanted to thank everyone for the kind emails and queries about my dad, but his condition remains the same. I need to express myself, so with your approval Mr. Schue I've prepared a piece to share."

"Of course Kurt," Schue nodded before taking up Kurt's seat in the risers.

"On the day of my mom's funeral," Kurt began. "When they were lowering her body into the ground, I was crying. I mean, that was it; that was the last time I was ever going to see her. And, I remember I looked up at my dad and I just wanted him to say something…just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. And he just took my hand and squeezed it…and just knowing that those hands were there to take care of me, that was enough. So, this is for my dad."

My face was crumpled together in memory of that day. I knew exactly the feelings that Kurt was talking about; I had experienced it with him. And, just imagining my own dad laying in that hospital bed, after everything with my mother… it was enough to make me already want to weep. But, when Kurt began to sing I had to grab onto Noah's arm tightly to try and fight all the emotions back.

"_Yeah I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand_," he sang slowly. _"When I say that something, I want to hold your hand. I wanna hold your ha-a-a-and, I wanna hold your hand._

_ Oh, please say to me, you'll let me be your man. And please, say to me you'll let me hold your hand. Now let me hold your ha-a-a-and, I wanna hold your hand._

_ And when I touch you I feel happy inside. Its such a feeling that my love, I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hand. _

_ Yeah you, you got that something. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your ha-a-a-and. I wanna hold your hand._

_ I wanna hold your hand."_

I mirrored Kurt as he sniffed and wiped the tears off his face. I stood slowly and walked to him, and he let me wrap my arms around him as we both cried. "I'm so sorry," I whispered quietly as my lips quivered. "I am so sorry."

I took a deep breath and held Kurt tighter. "He's a strong man, and he's going to make it through," I said into his ear. "You not alone in this, Kurt. We're all here for you."

I pulled away and swiped a few of his tears away as he nodded. "Thank you, Grace," he said quietly.

* * *

><p>"This seriously has been the week from hell," I sighed as I laid at the end of Noah's bed. "With Burt being sick, Kurt being inconsolable…not getting any sleep. I'm beat."<p>

"I've got something for you to look forward to," Noah said nonchalantly as he picked up his guitar and sat against his headboard.

"Oh yeah?" I asked curiously.

"Next weekend's the big date," he grinned while waggling his eyebrows.

I let out a small squeal as I sat up and crawled up to him from the foot of the bed. "Yay," I laughed before I leaned over his guitar and quickly kissed him. I sighed and laid next to him, snuggling into his pillow as I looked up at him.

"Play me a song?" I asked.

Noah nodded and plucked around before I smiled, recognizing the song as he started to sing softly.

"_We may only have tonight, but 'til the morning sun you're mine; all mine. Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love. _

_ When the mood is low, we can dance in slow motion and all your tears will subside, all your tears will dry. And long after I've gone, you'll still be humming along and I will keep you in my mind the way you make lovin' so fine._

_ We may only have tonight, but 'til the morning sun you're mine; all mine. Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love."_

"Okay," I smiled as Noah set his guitar aside and climbed over me. "I think cookie can be our new code word."


	6. Chapter 5

"What're you guys looking at?" I asked curiously as I walked into the choir room to see Kurt, Brittany, and Tina on their toes, trying to peek out of the back windows. I dropped my binder on a seat in the first row and jumped up the risers and then climbed onto a chair to see out the window.

"Oh sick!" I cried and jumped down as the other three laughed hysterically.

"Oh, ew, that's the last thing I wanted to see Jacob doing!" I shivered in disgust as Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"Hey, Finn, have you see Noah today?" I asked as I sat in my seat next to him and Rachel.

"No, why?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I haven't heard from him since Saturday is all. And that's kind of odd for us."

"Oh, well sorry Grace," he frowned.

"It's okay," I smiled to him.

"Sorry I'm late," Mr. Schu said as he perched himself on his stool. "I was with Principal Figgins. Bad news, guys. Puckerman's in juvie." Schu frowned and met my gaze. I felt my jaw go slack and felt like I was going to throw up.

"What?" I asked quietly as a few others laughed. Maybe I had heard him wrong.

"It was really just a matter of time," Tina nearly chuckled.

"What did he do?" Quinn asked.

Schuster gave me a slightly pained look before answering, "He drove his mom's Volvo through the front of a convenience store and drove off with the ATM."

The other's laughed at the story, but I couldn't help but try to hide my tearing eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Finn with a small frown on his face. I tried to give him a small smile to show I was okay, but it probably wasn't very convincing.

"And when is he getting out?" Rachel asked.

"Unknown," Schu answered.

"He may be the dumbest person on this planet, and that's coming from me," Brittany laughed, causing me to frown harder.

"Guys," he said sharply. "Let's have some sympathy?"

"For a guy who put his needs before anyone else's?" I asked forcefully, earning a surprised look from Schue.

"Yeah," Finn added. "We need his voice; we need his bad boy stage presence."

That wasn't exactly what I had been going for but, yes, the team did need him for those things also. I was thinking more along the lines of how undoubtedly attached I had grown to him, how we were supposed to be together. We were supposed to be going on our big date this weekend. We probably would've been official.

Well, sorry Puck, but I'm done waiting.

"We can't look at this as a crisis," Schue told us. "It's an opportunity."

"For what?" Quinn quickly asked. "Further embarrassment and humiliation?"

Mr. Schu smiled, "For welcoming our new member. Sam Evans."

I tried to smile as our new quarterback came jogging in the room. He stood next to Mr. Schuster and smiled, especially once his eyes landed on me.

"Hey everyone," he greeted. "I'm Sam. Sam, I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham." Everyone stared, and nobody laughed at his cheesy pun.

"Oh, wow," Santana said from the back. "He has no game."

"Okay," Finn said in excitement and stood from his seat. "This is gunna be great. You're not going to regret joining, Sam."

Finn grinned and clapped Sam on the shoulder, and directed him into the seat next to me. I smiled lightly up at him, trying to be polite, even considering the fact I was about to lose my composure.

"Hi, Sam," I said quietly.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a worried expression. I nodded lightly and turned to face Schu.

"Question for you guys," he said while writing on the white board. "What's a duet?"

"A blanket," Brittany answered.

"A duet is when two voices join to become one," Schu continued while ignoring Brittany. "Great duets are like a great marriage; they compliment each other, push each other to be better…"

I zoned out as I thought about Noah. He was the only person I wanted to sing a duet with. _Good God_, I thought as I sniffed lightly and held back my tears. Next time I see him I'm punching him in the face for doing this to me.

"This week I want you to pair up and sing a duet. And since you all seemed to like our Defying Gravity Diva-Off, I'm making this a competition," Schu announced.

"What's the winner get?" Mike asked curiously.

"Dinner for two, on me, at Breadstix!"

There was a collective gasp among the group. Breadstix was pretty good, I'll admit it, but I definitely wasn't as excited as some of the others. Like, say, Santana who basically lived there.

Everyone got up and began to leave, discussing their plans on how to win and how much they love Breadsticks. I stayed in my seat. I didn't exactly want to go anywhere; I would stay here all day if I could.

Finally I stood, after deciding on going to the auditorium. I wiped my clammy hands on my jeans and took a deep breath.

"Grace?" I looked to see Mr. Schue in the doorway to his office, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"No," I sighed as my chin quivered. "I'm not okay."

* * *

><p>I'm not sure why I decided to skip class and go to the empty auditorium. Maybe it was because Rachel always seemed to say how much it calmed her nerves. But then again, I'm not Rachel, and I don't live on the stage.<p>

However, at this moment I really didn't care. I was desperate to try anything and if the hobbit said it helped, then I was willing to try it.

I felt slightly out of place as I stood there, in the center of the stage, looking off into the rows of dark seats. I figured, what else was there to do on this stage than sing?

(.com/watch?v=mNCEV7ZSNFo gotta listen to this. Just about made me cry my eyes out.)

_ "Well, It ain't no use to sit and wonder why, babe. If you don't know by now; It ain't no use to sit and wonder why, babe. It don't matter, anyhow. When the rooster crows at the breaks of dawn; Look out your window and I'll be gone. You're the reason I'm traveling on. Don't think twice, it's all right," _I gazed out to the empty seats and frowned as I closed my eyes, trying to push that empty feeling away.

"It ain't no use in turning on your light, babe; that light I never knowed. And it ain't no use in turning on your light, babe; I'm on the dark side of the road. But I wish there was somethin' you would do or say, to try and make me change my mind and stay; We never did too much talking anyway. So don't think twice, it's all right,"

I sniffed as my tears began to leak down my cheeks._  
>"It ain't no use in calling out my name, babe; like you never done before. It ain't no use in calling out my name, babe; I can't hear you any more. I'm a-thinking and a-wond'rin' walking down the road. You once loved a woman, a child you know; I give you my heart but you wanted my soul. Don't think twice, it's all right.<br>I'm walkin down that long and lonesome road, babe. Where I'm bound, I can't tell," _My lips trembled terribly as I swiped my hand over my eyes._ "But goodbye is just too good a word, babe; so I'll just say fare thee well. I ain't saying you treated me unkind; you could have done better but I don't mind. You just kinda wasted my precious time... But don't think twice, it's all right."_

As I sunk down to the stage and cried, I didn't bother to stop when I heard soft footsteps clapping against the floor as they approached me.

I raised my shaking hand as I looked up and tried to wipe away my tears. "Berry?" I chocked out as I noticed through my bleary eyes that it was her approaching me.

"Hi, Grace," she said hesitantly before smoothing out her skirt and sitting next to me. "That song… it was very moving."

I didn't speak as I nodded while trying to compose myself. "I… I would like to offer my condolences about Noah," she said again while folding her hands in her lap.

"Why do you always talk like that?" I asked with a watery laugh. "If you want to say sorry just say it."

"I am really sorry, Grace. I can only imagine how you're feeling," she frowned.

"Like I've been kicked in the gut by a horse," I sniffed. "That's a start to how I feel."

Rachel nodded silently as a fresh wave of tears came down my cheeks. "Like I just lost my best friend," I continued crying. "You know that we were going on our first official date this weekend?"

"No… I didn't know that…" she answered quietly while shaking her head with a downward gaze.

"I just feel like I've wasted all of this time trying to be with him when he was still thinking only about himself. I… I don't know what to do, Rachel," I admitted to her.

"I think you need to get all of your crying out; it's like a mourning process," she said. "Once you've done that, do some thinking about what is best for you."

I nodded and I watched Rachel wring her hands before looking to me again. "Grace, would you like a hug?" she asked.

I looked Rachel in the eyes, and on the inside I was laughing at the situation- I was confiding in Rachel _freaking _Berry and she was offering to console me- on the outside I just nodded and flung my arms around the girl. "Thank you, Rachel," I mumbled.

"You're welcome, Grace," she said as she patted my back. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

><p>I was standing at my locker swapping books when Quinn approached my and leaned against the wall next to me. "So, what do you think about that new guy, Sam? He's pretty cute, huh?" she asked with a smile.<p>

I looked at her as I slammed my locker shut and began to walk to my next class. Quinn pushed off the lockers and quickly fell in step with me. "This is about Puck isn't it?" she asked as we walked down the hall. "I'm sorry," she continued. "You must be pretty upset, and I haven't been a very sympathetic…"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Rachel actually gave me a hug and helpful."

"You let Ru Paul hug you?" she asked with a scowl.

"Don't call her that," I frowned. "She's actually pretty nice."

"Quinn crossed her arms and shrugged. "Whatever," she muttered. "I've gotta get to class. I watched as Quinn rounded the corner and left me in the hallway. I sighed and rubbed my face before turning down the opposite hallway and gasped as I saw Azimio and Karofsky walking away from a stunned, and slushy drenched Sam.

"Oh, Sam," I sighed as I grabbed his arm. I directed him into the empty girls room and grabbed a wad of paper towels as he turned on the faucet and leaned over the sink.

"I'm really sorry," I frowned. "But, hey the red ones are the easiest to get off."

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" he asked as I tried to rid the frozen drink from his hair.

"Well, if it had been a blue one you'd look like a creature from Avatar," I smirked.

Sam looked up at me and smiled. "I love Avatar," he said. "I saw it like 6 times."

"Oh," I chuckled lightly. "I saw it once. Puck had, I mean has, it…. Anyways, you'll get used to the slushies eventually. The first one's always the worst."

"Why do you put up with it?" he asked. "Is Glee Club really worth the slushies?"

"I love to sing," I told him with a small smile. "And I love each one of those guys in Glee Club; they've all been there for me when I needed them. So, yes, getting a slushy facial every now and then is worth it."

"You're not like most girls," Sam stated. I turned to toss the paper towels in the trash and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't seem like you're concerned with being popular or well liked…it's different, most girls are obsessed with it," he said.

I shrugged. "I figure all that really matters is whether I'm happy or not. I mean, once high school is over, no one cares if you were at the top of the social pyramid."

"I can see why Puckerman liked you so much," Sam said with a light smirk.

I paused painfully for a moment. "So I heard you're doing a duet with Kurt?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he pretty much told me we were partners," Sam chuckled. "I was kinda wanted to ask you, but y'know, now I can't."

I wrung my hands nervously as I looked at Sam. "Well," I said. "If things fall through with Kurt, you know where to find me." And, knowing Kurt, they probably wouldn't. Once Kurt had his mind set, there was not turning back.

Sam smiled and I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to cry again as I glanced to the door. "I better get to class," I sighed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thanks for your help."

I nodded and quickly disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p>After listening to Mercedes and Santana- yes I was surprised too- bust out an amazing duet and tagging along with Quinn for lunch, Sam came up to me, with a rather large grin, as I grabbed my binder from my locker. "Hey," he said happily while stopping next to me.<p>

"Hi," I greeted back skeptically as I noticed his guitar, cased and hanging from his hand.

"So, Kurt just bailed from the duet," he said. I felt my stomach drop. No way. No freaking way.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "So, I was wondering if you would like to do a duet with me?"

I shut my locker gently before turning to face the blonde boy. "Okay," I nodded after seeing the hopeful look in his eyes. "Yeah."

"Great," he grinned. "Follow me."

I sighed and trailed behind Sam as he led me to an empty science room. "You like astronomy?" he asked as he pointed to the Styrofoam planets that hung from the ceiling.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"I do," he smiled. "The universe is so huge…it makes all of my problems seem so small."

"Huh," I mused as I thought about it. He was right, it did.

"Venus," he said while pointing to the wrong planet. "The planet of love."

"Actually, Mars," I smirked. "Planet of war."

"Would it be too forward to ask which one we're on?"

"Um, yes," I nodded. "And for the record I'm on Earth and you'd better come back to it."

"Got it," Sam nodded as he took his guitar out of its case. "So I had an idea for a song."

"Let's hear it," I smiled lightly as he began to strum, but as he started to sing, I couldn't help but feel slightly angry.

"_Maybe it's the way you move. You got me dreaming like a fool. I could steal your heart away, I could steal your heart away,"_ Sam sang with a smile while behind his guitar.

"_Not matter what it is you think, I'm not the kind of girl to break and give my heart away," _I sang back to him with a pointed look. _"Stop trying to steal my heart away." _

Sam stopped strumming and frowned lightly at me. "Grace," he said. "I'm really trying here; trying to do a good duet with you, and really trying to be your friend, but your being really difficult."

I sighed inwardly; Sam was right. He was being really great, and sweet, and nice. And I was being a bitch to him for no reason. After a moment of silence I spoke. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "But if we're going to win, we've gotta ditch the Enrique."

Sam nodded. "Okay, fine," he smirked. "Come stand behind me."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but walked behind him, so I was standing by the neck of his guitar that was strung over his shoulders. "Put you're hand here, place your fingers like mine."

I rolled my eyes as I walked out from behind him and grabbed the extra acoustic. "I know how to play," I told him. "And I'd rather stand behind my guitar, than stand behind you. No offense."

"None taken…I guess," Sam said as he started to strum a new tune on his guitar.

_ "She calls me from the cold; just when I was low, feeling short of stable; and all that she intends and all she keeps inside, isn't on the label. She says she's ashamed and can she take me for awhile? And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past." _

_ "But maybe I'm not able, and I break at the bend," _I interrupted, finishing the verse for him while stepping towards him._  
>"We're here and now, but will we ever be again.'Cause I have found all that shimmers in this world is sure to fade away again," <em>we finished the chorus together.

I paused in front of Sam and looked up at him. My breath caught in my throat as he leaned forward. _What the hell am I doing? _

"No," I said suddenly and quickly backed away. "No, I can't do this."

"Grace, I'm -"

"I can't…and don't say I'm selfish, because I'm not; you have no idea what I've gone through," I said quickly.

"I wasn't-"

"He's been gone less than a week," I said as I ran a hand into my hair.

"Grace-"

"This duet isn't going to work for me," I said quickly.

"I'm sorry," Sam put it. "I shouldn't have tried that."

"I made a mistake," I said quietly. "I can't…I don't want to sing with you."

"Can't or wont?" he asked with a pained look.

"Both," I nodded before hastily leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Grace," Rachel smiled as she found me in the empty choir room the next day after Kurt's duet with himself.<p>

"Hi, Rachel," I forced a small smile as she sat next to me.

"How are you?" she asked.

I shrugged and let out a sigh. "Okay? I don't know," I answered.

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk about something," she asked hesitantly.

"What?" I asked her while pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Sam."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I heard you backed out of doing a duet with him?"

I turned and looked at Rachel suspiciously. "Uh-huh," I nodded as I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking?"

"Look," she said. "I know you don't care much whether or not you win this competition, but you are hurting about Noah being gone. I guess I just thought that this might be the perfect distraction for you. I mean, Sam is very nice, and obviously attracted to you. I don't see why you can't-"

"Puck hasn't even been gone a week," I interrupted her. "How do you think that makes me look?"

"You guys weren't even dating," she said back.

"Thank you for reminding me," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Grace, I was only pointing out the obvious. No one will think less or you for simply singing a song with Sam. Because that's all it is, a song, not a marriage proposal," she argued.

"I don't get why you're pushing this," I told her. Rachel stiffened, only the slightest, but it was enough for me to be complete suspicious of her motives.

"I just want him to feel comfortable in the group. I think we can both agree that Sam leaving would be detrimental to the New Directions. We need him, and you know that."

"I do," I nodded in agreement.

"The fact of the matter is that you are the most personable member we have. You're laid back and funny, and people are comfortable around you. I think if we want Sam to stick around, you'd be the one to get through to him."

"You really think that?" I asked as I eyed her.

"I do," she nodded. "And I would hate to see you push away the chance at a new friend."

"It's not that I'm afraid to be his friend," I admitted to her. "I'm afraid of him wanting more than a friendship."

"It might not be that terrible of an idea," she shrugged. "He's kinda cute… in a big lips kind of way…"

A spout of giggles escaped my mouth and Rachel smiled widely. "Thank you, Rachel," I smiled to the girl. "You're really a lot cooler than I give you credit for."

Rachel tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and gave me an almost shy smile. "Thanks, Grace," she smiled. "Now are you going to sing with him or not?"

* * *

><p>"That was really offensive," Artie spoke first as we all stared at Finn and Rachel in shock. Rachel was supposed to be dressed as a nun while Finnocence was a priest. And they just sang a song about being born again with each other.<p>

Holy crap.

"I kind of want to hit both of you," Quinn said with a scowl.

"Wh-what?" Rachel asked as she glanced up at Finn. "I don't understand."

"Yeah, I am really surprised right now," he nodded.

Okay, now I really know something is wrong. They're terrible actors. I rolled my eyes as they sat down. They're purposely losing, although I'm confused as to why. Rachel never loses. At least not purposely.

"Who's next?" Schue asked. I looked down to see Sam stand and look back to me with a smile. I took a breath and stood, walking down behind Sam and the two of us picked up our guitars and faced each other.

Looking up at Sam and took in another breath and smiled at him before plucking my chords.

_(A/N: _**Grace **_Sam __**Both**_**. **Falling Slowly- Cover by Lee Dewyze and Crystal Bowersox_)_

_ "_**I don't know you,**

_ But I want you _

_ **All the more for that,  
><strong>_

I zoned out as I stared at Sam as we sang.

**Words fall through me**_  
>And always fool me<br>__**And I can't react**_

I smiled as Sam's blonde hair suddenly faded into a black mohawk and his pale skin became an olive tone.

**And games that never amount**_  
>To more than they're meant<br>__**Will play themselves out**__  
><em>

I smiled as I sang to what I had began hallucinating was Puck. His nose was crinkled with his smile as he sang back to me.

_**Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
>You'll make it now<strong>_

Falling slowly,

**eyes that know me**_  
><em>_**And I can't go back**_

_Moods that take me_

**and erase me  
><strong>_**And I'm painted black**_

**But you have suffered enough**_  
>And warred with yourself<br>__**It's time that you won**_

_**Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice**__  
><em>_**You've made it now  
>Falling slowly sing your melody<br>I'll sing it loud**_

_** Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<strong>_

I stepped away from Sam as everyone clapped. The vision of Noah disappeared, causing me to frown. I placed the guitar down on it stand and quickly took my seat next to Quinn. Sam stared at me oddly as he put his guitar down as well.

"Guys, that was great!" Schue smiled as he stood in front of us. "You've all been great!"

"Except a certain power couple," Artie muttered about Rachel and Finn.

I folded my arms and began to chew on the inside of my cheek as I continued to listen to Schue. Quinn nudged my arm and I looked over to see her passing me her spiral notebook with a note scribbled on the fresh page.

_What was that? _It asked. _You were grinning at him like an idiot while you sang._

I grabbed the pen out of Quinn's hand as I wrote back. _It sounds stupid, but I was kind of imagining him as Puck._

I passed her notebook back and watched out of the corner of my eye as she read. Slowly she pursed her lips and shook her head.

When the bell rang I followed Quinn out into the hallway as she walked briskly. "Quinn, what the hell?" I asked.

"You're asking me that?" she asked while turning swiftly to face me, her ponytail swishing behind her. "You're doing a duet with Sam and picturing him as another guy! How screwed up is that?"

"What's wrong with you?" I nearly shouted. "You haven't been a pretty shitty friend since Puck left!"

"You guys _weren't even dating_!" she shouted through gritted teeth I watched as she straightened herself and let out a breath as she adjusted the bag hanging from her shoulder. "But I guess that's why you have no problem replacing him with Sam."

I tried to keep my composure as I looked her straight in the eyes. "Fuck you, Quinn." I promptly turned on my heels and stalked down the hallway, quickly brushing away my new tears.

* * *

><p>"For a place called Breadsticks, these things really suck," I grumbled and picked apart my stale breadstick, leaving crumbs all over my plate.<p>

Sam nodded half heartedly, "Yeah."

I'm cursing ever single Glee Clubber whose vote was for Sam and I. I didn't even vote for us. I voted for Mercedes and Satan. Most because I wanted her to shut up about it. Seriously, I don't understand how she can be so obsessed over this place. Then again, I'd like it more if I never had to pay either.

"So, Run DMC, huh?" Sam asked awkwardly as I tried to avoid eye contact from across the booth.

I glanced at my sweater and then up at him, "Yep."

"I can't really say that I'm a huge fan," he shrugged.

"Oh," I frowned. "That's too bad."

Sam sighed, "This must be kinda weird for you, y'know, because of Puck and everything."

"Y'know, I really don't want to talk about Puck right now," I sighed.

"Sorry."

I put my breadstick down on my plate and glanced around before finally looking him straight on. His face was so much softer and more boyish than I was used to. And his Bieber cut blond hair didn't help the look. He really wasn't anything like Puck, looks or personality, but there was something to him. Something that I found I could possibly get used to.

I sighed and gave him a half smile, "You don't have to apologize. Puck is an insensitive jerk, who is incapable of thinking about anyone but himself."

"You don't really think that, do you?" he asked quizzically.

I shrugged, "I don't really know what I think anymore. Puck and I weren't ever 'official' or anything, but for the past few months since summer we were only ever with each other."

Sam nodded understandingly and I sighed, "I'm really trying to put Noah in the past. I don't know when he's coming back, and I'm done waiting around."

I was taken off guard by his next comment, which was said in a very awful celebrity impersonation.

"What was that?" I asked with quirked eyebrows.

"That was my Matthew McConaughey impersonation," he smiled and tried again. When I continued to give him a blank stare, he stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought maybe it could get you to smile."

"Does that work on the other girls from where you came from?" I asked blankly.

"Coming from an all boys school," he reminded me. "So, I wouldn't really know."

"Oh," I sighed, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

"Yeah, McKinley's been a lot different. I still have no idea how to impress girls and, obviously, I'm doing a terrible job at it with you," he frowned in frustration.

"You shouldn't be trying to impress me, Sam," I told him. "There are so many other great girls at this school; girls who aren't toting around emotional baggage like I am."

"Why are you so against getting to know me?" He asked bluntly. "I mean, you agreed to do a duet with me, but I feel like you still won't let me try and be your friend."

I looked down at my lap, suddenly feeling ashamed of myself and the way I've been acting. Just because Puck isn't here doesn't mean that I should act like a bitch. Sam's been nothing but kind to me.

"I'm sorry," I finally said after a moment of silence. "You're right. I guess…I've just been really confused this week. I just really miss Noah…he was my best friend, but at the same time I'm really angry and I'm not usually like this, really."

Sam nodded as he listened to me and I swiped my thumb under my eyes as I tried not to get emotional. That was the last thing I needed.

"I am sorry about Puck…I just would hate for you to miss out on new things 'cause you're stuck being angry on something you can't change," Sam said.

I think it was then that something kind of clicked in my brain. Screw Quinn. I smiled lightly as I nodded and reached across the table for the coupons.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I tucked the cards into my bag.

"You're paying," I told him.

"Why?" he asked curiously

"Because a gentleman always pays on the first date," I answered.

It was the first time Sam gave a true smile all night...

And it was nice.

* * *

><p><strong>A big thank you to:<strong>

**JohnnyStormsGirl**

**And**

**LilyBelleMichele188**

**I really really appreciated your reviews! I am so glad you love the story! So, this chapter was for you two :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, really. I give my biggest apologies for such a long wait. I'm a pretty terrible person. But, if it counts for anything I did happen to move and start a new job. So things are pretty crazy for me. And my room mate is nuts too.

Anyways! A GIANT THANK YOU to: **JohnnyStorms Girl,** **LilyBelleMichele188,** and **CalaisForever! **I will say that your reviews were really what made me get my butt into gear and finish this update!

I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so I hope it will be out within this week! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The last thing I wanted to hear on a Sunday morning- the last day to sleep in before the week started- was my cell phone ringing.<p>

I pushed myself from under the covers of my bed and sleepily snatched my ringing cell phone from off of my nightstand. "Hello?" I answered while rubbing a hand down my face.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our Sunday morning dates, Gracie."

I smiled as I threw my legs over the side of my bed. "Sorry Luke, give me a minute to put some pants on," I said.

"Yeah, you didn't really need to tell me that," he responded. I rolled my eyes and hung up on him as I pulled on a pair of sweats and wrapped a blanket around myself before sitting in front of my computer and logging onto Skype. It was moments before my brother's face popped up in front of me.

"Hey, Lady," he smiled. "Nice blanket."

"Hey buddy," I greeted back before looking down at the blanket I had snatched from my floor. The brightly colored dinosaurs stitched into it reminded me that I had taken this from Noah's room only a few weeks ago, causing a swell of sadness in my gut.

"So what's up? You usually don't sleep past 10," he spoke and I watched as he took a drink from a batman coffee mug.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Long week," I said. "I've been pretty tired the past couple days. How're your classes?"

"Same old, same old. I met this awesome chick in my botany class; Casey. You'd like her."

"That's nice," I smirked. "When're you coming home?"

"I'll be out over Thanksgiving break next month," he smiled. "What're your big plans for today?"

"Nothing," I shrugged. "Sleep some more maybe."

"What?" he chuckled. "What about Puckerman, you two are attached at the hip."

"Puck's in juvie," I said blankly.

"Well shit," Luke said with a surprised look. "I'm sorry Gracie. Are you okay?"

"I don't think I'll ever be okay about it, but I'm doing fine. Anyways, can I ask you something? And will you be totally honest?"

"Duh," he nodded. "That's what big brothers are for."

"Okay," I nodded. "So I've kinda been hanging out with this guy Sam-"

"_Whoa whoa whoa,_" Luke stopped me. "Hold the phone. How long has Puck been in juvie?"

"Um…about two weeks…" I answered while playing with the edges on my blanket.

"And you're already onto another guy?" he asked. "Gracie, what the hell are you doing?"

I leaned my head back and groaned. "I'm not dating the guy, Luke," I said. "We've just hung out a couple times. I'm just trying to be normal."

"That's not being normal, that's being a…floozy. And, I'm censoring myself for your sake," Luke said as he folded his arms over his chest.

I dropped my jaw as I looked through my computer monitor at Luke. "I don't know what to say…" I told him quietly.

"Listen," Luke said seriously. "I'm going to tell you this once, and only once."

"Okay?" I looked back at him in confusion.

"You and Puck are endgame."

"What the hell?" I asked. "You did not just say that. I'm shutting my computer off now."

"Shut up, Grace," he smirked. "You know it's true."

"I'm done talking to you," I told him. "Goodbye.  
>I ended the conversation and logged off before I sat back in my chair and ran my hands through my unkempt hair.<p>

The picture sitting on the desk top next to my laptop mocked me as I stared at it. Mine and Noah's silly faces stared back happily. I turned and dove into my bed, letting out a frustrated scream into my pillow.

* * *

><p>I walked into the choir room with Quinn and sat next to Sam with a sigh. "Hey. Grace," Kurt turned and smiled to me. "What're you going to be for Halloween?"<p>

I thought for a moment before shrugging. "Probably nothing, I'm just taking Puck's little sister trick or treating."

"Yeah, but you could still dress up," Quinn told me.

"I guess I'm just not really into it this year," I told them with a half hearted smile.

I looked forward as Schue entered the room and clapped to get our attention. "Great news, guys! I had a little bit of inspiration; this week's musical lesson isn't really a lesson," he began to explain. "It's a musical!"

I noticed Rachel with her hands clutched to her chest as she whispered quietly to herself and rolled my eyes. Everyone else seemed to be pretty peppy about the whole idea. I wasn't so excited.

"Rocky Horror!"

Okay, I kind of take it back. That movie is freakin' hilarious and crazy. I could dig that. And, apparently so could the others, since they were all smiling and nodding along.

"I've never seen it," Finn said blankly.

"Don't worry," I smirked as I leaned down to talk to Finn. "Most heterosexual dudes haven't," I patted his shoulder before leaning back.  
>"Mr. Schue," Rachel spoke.<p>

"Yeah?"

"While I admire your choice of the groundbreaking 70's musical, aren't you worried that the adult themes might be point of controversy?" she asked. Her long winded sentences made my head hurt.

"Seriously," Kurt agreed. "A school in Texas couldn't do RENT; it cause an outrage and they cancelled the show."

"Isn't that the whole point of the arts?" Schue asked. "Pushing boundaries? Doing things as an act of self expression? Look I've edited some of the more risqué sections, and I'm sending home permission slips to all your parents to make sure they're okay with it. And, we're going to charge admission to use the proceeds to help for transportation to Nationals!"

I stared at the permission slip in my hands and pursed my lips. Did I really want to do this? Sure, it could be fun… but, I'm not sure. Maybe I'll just tell Schue that my Dad wouldn't sign it…

"Okay, let's talk about casting," Schue said.

"Oh!" Rachel's hand shot in the air immediately. "Finn and I will play Brad and Janet."

"Great!"

"And I'll be playing the guy in the wheelchair…right?" Artie spoke slightly sarcastically.

"That's what I was thinking," Schue chuckled. "And how about Kurt playing the role of Frankenfurter?"

"No," Kurt objected loudly. "There's no way I am playing a transvestite in heels and fishnets and…wearing lipstick…"

"Why?" Santana laughed. "'Cause that look was last season?"

"I'll do it," Mike volunteered, catching everyone off guard.

"Really?" Tina asked him with excitement. "That's, like, the male lead!"

"I know," he smiled. "I've been feeling more confident about my singing."

"Woo Mike Cheng," I smiled and pumped my fist in the air.

"Great!" Schue grinned. "I have no problem with that. But, we are short on female roles. So, we're going to have to double up on Columbia's and Magenta's."

"Standard practice on Broadway," Rachel mused. "It'll preserve your voices."

"I'd like to preserve you," Mercedes smirked down at Rachel from her seat.

"Yeah," I nodded with her. "In a jar, in my basement."

"Sam," Schue ignored us and pointed to the blondie next to me. "I'd like you to play the role of the creature."

"From the black lagoon?" Sam asked back in confusion.

"Rocky," Quinn corrected him. "He's the Frankenstein character, but blonde. He's cute."

I glanced at Quinn and briefly cocked an eyebrow, slightly confused by her words.

"Better start workin' on those abs," Santana smirked.

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked. "You could cut glass with these babies. I have no problem showin' off my body."

"It's settled then! Looks like we've got ourselves a show!" Schue announced. And, while everyone else cheered, I glanced at Quinn to only notice her smiling her signature flirty smile directly at Sam.

Quinn is totally into Sam.

Shit.

* * *

><p>I let my locker slam shut when I heard my name being called from down the hallway. I turned and waved lightly as Sam as he jogged my way.<p>

"Hey," I greeted and he grinned down at me. "What's up?"

"Do you want to help me watch my little brother and sister today?"

"Uhh," I paused and thought it over for a moment before shrugging. "Sure."

"Great," he smiled. "Follow me over to my place?"

"Yeah, okay," I nodded and followed Sam to the parking lot and got into my car with a large sigh. I was in over my head. My best friend secretly likes the guy I may or may not be sort of seeing, we're doing Rocky Horror in glee club and I couldn't be more unenthusiastic about it, and well, if I'm going to be completely honest with myself I miss my other best friend. And I can't decide if I want to be completely pissed off, sad, or what.

When I pulled up to Sam's house I couldn't help but smile a little. It was your average all American house. White picket fence, red front door, and- get this- a tire swing in the front yard. For some reason I could completely imagine Sam living here.

I climbed out of the front seat and smiled at Sam as he leaned against his small pick up truck. "Nice house," I said while shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Thanks," he grinned. "I like it too."

Sam motioned for me to follow him, so I sighed quietly and trailed behind him and through his front door. Upon entering, the noise of two young children could be heard along with two sets of feet running down the stairs. Sam chuckled and greeted to two blondies that came running at him full force.

"Sammy!" they shouted together as their brother lifted them into the air.

"Hey, guys!" he smiled lovingly at the duo. "I want you guys to meet my friend Grace."

I smiled and waved at the two who looked identical to Sam, especially the boy. "Hi," I greeted them

"Hi Grace!" the girl waved enthusiastically. "I'm Stacie!"

"Nice to meet you Stacie," I grinned.

"I'm Stevie," the boy smiled brightly, showing me that he was missing a front tooth.

"Hi Stevie," I laughed. Jesus Christ, what's up with this family? Sammy, Stevie, and Stacie?

"Where's mom at?" Sam asked the two giggling munchkins who shrugged in response.

"I'm coming!"

I looked up and watched as Sam's mom came walking down the stairs. I froze as I noticed how closely she resembled my own mother; the long blond hair, the baby blue eyes, and slender legs. She was beautiful.

"Hi there," she flashed me a large smile as Stacie ran to her and wrapped her arms around her mother's stomach.

"I'm Serena," she stuck her hand out to me.

I wonder what his dad's name is. Stan, maybe?

"Hi, I'm Grace, nice to meet you," I smiled back and shook her hand.

"Oh! You're Grace! Sam's told me about you," she spoke while running her hand through Stacie's hair affectionately. Sam's mom caught my wide eyed expression and laughed lightly. "It was all good, I promise!"

I nodded and chuckled along with her. "That's good," I smiled nervously.

"Listen, I've got to get going," she told her three kids. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Stevie, Stacie, be good for your brother and Grace!"

The two munchkins nodded enthusiastically and hugged their mother goodbye and I waved awkwardly as she stepped out the door.

"Sorry about that," Sam mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay," I assured him with an inward sigh.

Stacie ran up and grabbed my hand tightly. "Come see our house!" she exclaimed, tugging my arm so I would follow. I smiled and laughed at the little cutie and trailed behind her.

"That's the kitchen, and that's where we eat dinner, and this is the living room, and this is the den! I like to play the piano in here!" she pointed out each place quickly before tugging me into a side room with a bookshelf and a computer, a few guitars and… a piano that had me dropping my jaw a bit.

I sat behind the beautifully polished upright Piano in amazement. "This is a Chavanne…these things are made in Paris…I just have a Rodger's traditional at home." I gaped at the instrument and looked between it and Sam, who had just walked into the room, and was nearly rendered speechless.

"Yeah," Sam shrugged. "I don't really know much about Pianos… my mom loves them."

"My Mom has been teaching me to play!" Stacie said excitedly as she climbed onto the bench.

I looked up at Sam and smiled before looking at his little sister. "My mom taught me how when I was little, too," I told her.

"Can you play something for me?" she asked while giving me a pouty face.

"Well jeez," I chuckled. "I can't say no to that face. Do you have any requests, Miss Stacie?"

The small girl brought her finger to her lips and thought for a moment before smiling again. "Coldplay, my daddy always plays them," she answered with a light giggle.

"As you wish," I smiled to her and placed my hands on the keys, smiling lightly at Sam as he leaned against the doorframe and watched as I began to play.

"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you; tell you I set you apart. Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions. Oh let's go back to the start. Running in circles, coming up tails. Heads on a science apart,"_ I sang gently. I felt myself smile as I glanced down to Stacie to find her grinning from ear to ear with her hands clasped eagerly.

I jumped lightly as Sam started singing the chorus with me, "_Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the start."_

_ "I was just guessing at numbers and figures, pulling the puzzles apart,"_ I sang._ "Questions of science, science and progress. Do not speak as loud as my heart. And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me. Oh and I rush to the start. Running in circles, chasing our tails. Coming back as we are."_

_ "Nobody said it was easy," _I looked at Sam again as I started the chorus, but he didn't join in this time around. _"Oh, it's such a shame for us to part."_ Sam crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the ground as I continued. "_Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. I'm going back to the start."_

I took my hands off the keys and placed them in my lap as Stacie clapped loudly. "That was so good!" she gushed, getting onto her knees next to me and nearly head butting me in the process.

"Thanks, Stacie," I smiled lightly before turning to Sam. He was wearing a grim expression that had me worrying slightly, but he still didn't speak; even after his little sister ran from the room.

"Maybe I should leave," I spoke quietly.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

* * *

><p>I walked out of the choir room as Rachel and Finn were about to run through 'Damnit Janet' and clutched the hallpass that Schue had given me to go see Ms. Pillsbury. Apparently she's been wanting to talk to me… and apparently Schue agreed that I needed to see her.<p>

I lightly tapped on the glass door to her office and let myself in. "Hey," I greeted lightly as she sent me a large smile.

"Hello Grace!" she greeted back cheerfully. "How is glee club going?"

I shrugged, "It's fine."

"Well, that's always good," she smiled.

"Yup," I nodded, popping my p. "So, why'd you want to see me?"

"I wanted to give you this," she said while handing me a pamphlet from across her desk. I wearily grabbed it before staring down at it.

_My boyfriend is in juvie. What do I do?_

I looked down at the pamphlet in my hands before looking up and raising an eyebrow at Ms. Pillsbury. When in doubt, Ms. P's pamphlets have all the answers.

"So, Grace," she started out as she neatly folded her hands on top of her pristine desk. "How have you been?"

"Well," I sighed as I slumped into my chair. "I'd say a train wreck would be a good place to start."

"Oh…my," Ms. P's smile faltered for a moment. "Then let's start cleaning up the pieces, shall we?"

I smiled hesitantly at her chipper attitude. "Okay," I agreed quietly.

"Now, I would say an important step would be keeping yourself busy and your mind off of Noah…like a hobby! Do you knit? Maybe take up scrapbooking?"

"I stay pretty busy, with glee club and everything," I nodded. "I actually started hanging out with the new kid, Sam Evans. I helped him babysit his younger brother and sister the other day."

"Perfect!" she clapped. "Sam seems so nice and well rounded."

"My brother didn't think it was such a good idea," I frowned.

"What? Why?" she asked quickly.

"My brother said that…that Puck and I are 'endgame'," I rolled my eyes.

Ms. P looked at me blankly for a moment. "What does that mean? Is that some sort of video game reference?" she asked.

"I guess it basically means we're soul mates…y'know together until the end," I shrugged.

"Oh," she spoke quietly. "Don't you think it's a tad early for you to think about those things? What about college? You ever think about college?"

I was slightly put back by the enormous jump in topic, but then remembered who I was talking about. It's Ms. P; she's never been too good at the relationship topic.

"Um, I guess I just figured I'd go to OSU since that's where Luke is," I nodded. "I mean, I still don't really know what I want to study."

"Well, I'd say that this is the perfect opportunity for you to get some 'you' time in! Find out what you like, what you want for your future, you know all those good things!"

"Yeah…" I sighed. "I guess that wouldn't be so bad."

"Great!" she said with a clap. "Now, I'd don't want to hold you from class any longer, so you can go. But, next Wednesday maybe?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll be back next Wednesday," I nodded while walking to the door.

"Have a good day, Grace," she waved lightly.

"Thanks Ms. P. You too."

I exited the main office and leisurely made my way back towards the choir room when I saw Schue walking away from Sue.

"Grace," he smiled. "How'd your meeting go?"

I shrugged indifferently. "It was fine," I sighed. "I mean, we didn't really talk about much."

"Well, there is something that I would like to talk to you about," he spoke while looking down at me as we stopped in front of the choir room. I could still hear Rachel and Finn singing Damnit Janet.

"Oh," I frowned. Here we go again.

"First of all, I haven't gotten a permission slip back from you," he sighed. "Have you talked to your dad?"

"I haven't gotten to talk to him yet." _Lie. _"He's been working extra lately on top of helping Burt get set back up at the garage." _Truth, actually._

"Well, make sure you get that done soon, I'd really like if you could be apart of this," he stressed.

"Yeah, of course," I nodded. "Was that it?"

"I wanted to see how're doing with everything; with Puck being gone." _Here we go again._

"I'm doing fine," I almost snapped back.

"Are you?" he raised his eyebrows. "It's been almost three weeks and everyday I see you pull more and more into your self. Every single person in that room behind me cares about you Grace, and we all want to help in whatever way we can-"

"Are you kidding?" I laughed. "The only person to come to me to try and help since Puck's been gone has been Rachel. None of them have spoken a word to me about it. So I'm handling it myself, thanks." My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to read a text from Mrs. Puckerman I sighed and slid it back into my pocket.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue, but I can't come back into glee club today. I need to just leave and calm down."

"Okay," he nodded dejectedly. "But, the offer still stands. You need anything-"

"I know where to find you."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over on such short notice, Grace," she said with a quickly smiled while gathering her purse and digging to find her keys.<p>

"It's no problem," I nodded while clasping my hands in front of me as we stood at the front door.

"Lizzie doesn't know I'm going to see Noah. I told her I had to stop at work; she'd be devastated that I didn't take her with," Mrs. P told me in a hushed tone.

"I understand," I nodded solemnly.

Noah's mom frowned and nodded to herself before pacing towards the staircase. "Elizabeth, I'm leaving. I'll be home shortly; Gracie is here," she called up the steps, but there was no answer.

"She's taken to hiding upstairs," she informed me. "You'll probably find her in Noah's room."

"Okay," I nodded and watched her leave, locking the front door behind her, before I began to trek upstairs.

"Lizzie?" I called softly as I padded down the hallway. I poked my head into her room to find it empty. I sighed and kept walking further to only stop in the doorway of Noah's bedroom. I clutched the doorframe and frowned as I saw her in his bed, clutching her stuffed horse to her chest.

"Liz," I said softly to her. She barely moved, but I could see her eyes dart towards me, looking sad. I braced myself while entering his room and climbing onto the bed next to her. "What're you doin' in here, silly?"

"I miss Noah," she sniffed. "It's lonely without him."

"I know what you mean, kiddo," I said while laying my head on the pillow next to hers. "And I know he misses you too."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking up at me with her sad brown eyes.

"Because Noah loves you very much," I told her. Liz buried her face into her stuffed horse before looking up at me.

"Did you know that Noah got me Harold?" she asked.

"Harold?"

"My horse," she explained quietly while rubbing her hand over the soft material of the stuffed animal.

"Did he name it Harold?" I smirked.

"Yeah, he gave me Harold for my 7th birthday," she smiled lightly.

"Your brother _would_ name him Harold the Horse," I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah," Liz flashed a brief smile. "He's never been so good at naming things."

"You remember his goldfish Garfunkel?" I asked.

Lizzy nodded enthusiastically. "Poor Garfie died last winter when the power went out for a few days," she said with a lightly giggle.

"Actually, I think your brother just forgot to feed him," I laughed. "He can barely take care of himself, he should never have pets."

Liz rubbed her eyes and sighed before looking at me sadly. "Do you miss him too?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I do," I told her quietly. "It's hard not to miss your best friend."

Lizzy suddenly popped herself up on her elbows and looked at me seriously. "What?" I asked.

"If you and Noah get married, we'll be sisters," she said quickly.

"That's a really big _if_, Liz," I smiled. "Plus, I already think of you as my little sister."

"Yeah, but it'd be better if you guys got married," she smiled.

"Let's change the subject," I chuckled while folding hand on top of my stomach.

"Are you still taking me trick or treating?"

"I pinky promised you, didn't I?"


End file.
